Doctor Whovves: Dampfloks, Daleks und Equestrian Girls
by E2Fan32110
Summary: Als eine Blaue Telefonzelle auf seinem Zug Notlandet, wird das Leben von dem Lokführer Steaming Whistle, und dem Geologe Emerald Heart für immer verändert.
1. Chapter 1

Es war früh am Morgen in Ponyville als ein schwarzes Erdpony aus seinem Haus kam. Es hatte eine brauner Mähne und hatte grüne Augen. Außerdem hatte er als Cutiemark drei Smaragde die in einem Dreieck angeordnet waren. Er ging durch die Straßen von Ponyville, gezielt auf ein Gebäude; dem Ponyville Hauptbahnhof. Der Bahnhof wer einer der vielen kleinen Personenbahnhöfen der Equestrian National Railway. Ein kleines Bahnhofsgebäude und eine Wartehalle auf dem Zweiten Bahnsteig. Der Bahnhof hatte drei Personenbahnsteige und ein Durchfahrtsgleis. Außerdem gab es auch einen kleinen Güterbahnhof in dem die verschiedensten Güterwagen gelagert waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren Kühlwagen, die für den Salad-Bowl Express benutzt wurden, aber es gab auch Tankwagen, offene und geschlossene Güterwagen, Flach- und Holzwagen und auch einige Personenwagen. Am ende der Gleisanlagen war eine Drehscheibe, und rund um diese war ein großer Lokschuppen. In ihm waren die gesamten Lokomotiven der Sektion Canterlot-Ponyville-Manehatten beheimatet. Es gab kleine Rangierloks, die größtenteils nur aus B- und C-Kupplern bestanden, aber es gab auch größere Tenderloks für die Nebenbahnlinien, meist 1C2 oder 2C2 Loks. Neben den Tenderloks gab es auch Schlepptenderloks. Es gab große Güterzugloks, mit 1D bis 2E2 Achsfolge. Aber es gab auch noch Gemischtzug- und Personenzugloks, mit 2B, 2B1 und 2C Achsständen, aber auch großen Loks wie 2C1, 2C2 und der größten Expresszuglok, einer 2D2 Stromlinienförmig verkleideten Lokomotive die erst vor zwei Monaten gebaut worden war. Auf der Drehscheibe stand schon eine Lok unter Dampf. Es war eine 2C Schlepptenderlok mit der Nummer 382 und dem Namen „The Royal Guardian". An den beweglichen Teilen werkelte schon ein junges Erdpony herum. Er hatte eine Kohlen schwarze Mähne und ein graues Fell. Als Cutiemark hatte er eine große, goldene Dampfpfeife die eine große, weiße Dampfwolke ausstieß. Als er fertig war, die beweglichen Teile zu ölen, ging er wieder in den Führerstand um die Lok aus dem Betriebswerk herauszufahren. Mit einem lauten Pfiff fuhr The Royal Guardian aus dem Schuppen und in den Bahnhof, wo ein Personenzug von fünf, vierachsigen Personenwagen am Bahnsteig stand. Das braune Erdpony kam gerade auf dem Bahnsteig an als The Royal Guardian an den Zug angekoppelt wurde. Das graue Erdpony stand auf dem Bahnsteig und sah den Passagieren zu, wie sie in die Züge einstiegen, als er das braune Erdpony auf ihn zu laufen sah. Er lächelte als er ihn sah.

„Morgen Steaming Whistle!" sagte das braune Erdpony.

„Morgen Emerald Heart." Sagte Steaming als er die Lok im Morgenlicht begutachtete.

„Deine Lok ist wieder in bester Verfassung nicht war ?" sagte Emerald scherzhaft.

„Ja, nachdem Guardian diesen Unfall mit der 2800 hatte musste ich ja eine der alten Ponystones nehmen, und ich sage dir, diese 2B-s sind die schlechtesten Loks auf der gesamten ENR!" Sagte Steaming als er seine Dienstmütze vom Kopf nahm und sich den Kohlenruß aus den Haaren schüttelte.

„Tja, hättest du auf mich gehört, dann hättest du den Cannonball-Express nicht übernommen und du hättest nicht den Unfall gebaut."

„Du weist genau das der Cannonball einer besten Schnellzüge der ENR ist und das er mit die höchste Priorität über alle Schnellzüge hat. Ich hatte keine schuld das dieser Güterzug auf der Strecke liegen geblieben war." Sagte Steaming zu seiner Verteidigung.

Kurz darauf kam eine ansage.

„Der Canterlot Flyer fährt in 5 Minuten ab."

„Na dann wollen wir mal, ALLES AN BORD!" Rief Steaming und zog an der Dampfpfeife.

Als alle an Bord waren fuhr 382, mit läutender Glocke und kreischender Dampfpfeife aus dem Bahnhof. Mit 100km/h fuhr der Zug durch die Landschaft, und Canterlot entgegen.

Die Fahrt war ruhig, und Steaming konnte sich zurück lehnen als seine Lok die Strecke entlang fuhr. Seine Maschine lief ruhig und die Wagen folgten ohne Probleme. Die fahrt war so ruhig verlaufen das, wäre sein Heizer nicht an Bord, Steaming schon längst eingeschlafen wäre. Dies wurde aber unterbrochen als vom Dach des Führerstands ein lauter Knall kam, als ob etwas auf das Dach gefallen wäre. Steaming zog sofort die Bremsen an und brachte den Zug zum halten. Er stieg aus und ging zurück wo das Objekt lag. Als er dort ankam, war er sehr überrascht. Dort lag, neben den Schienen, eine Blaue Kiste. Sie war sehr dünn, sodass man sich nur auf den Hinterbeinen hineinbegeben könne. Außerdem war auf der Seite eine Aufschrift „Public Police Telephone Box" Stand in weißen Letter darauf. Steaming ging um die Box herum um zu sehen wie so eine Box einfach aufs Dach einer Lokomotive fallen konnte, innerhalb einer der Hügel losesten Gegenden ganz Equestrias. Plötzlich öffnete sich auf einer Seite der Box eine Tür mit einem lauten Quietschen und ein braunes Erdpony mit Dunkelbrauner Mähne und einer Sanduhr als Cutie Mark. Es stolperte ein paar Meter vorwärts bis es mit dem Schienenstrang zusammen traf und umfiel. Steaming ging sofort zum Postwagen des Zuges, um mit dem Schaffner zu reden.

„TICKING! Komm schnell hier raus, hier liegt ein verwundeter!" Rief Steaming und aus dem Postwagen kam ein altes Einhorn in Schaffner Uniform. Er sah sich das junge Pony an und sagte schließlich sein Urteil.

„Wir können ihn hier nicht liegen lassen. Wir nehmen ihn und seine blaue Kiste dort im Zug nach Canterlot und werden ihn dort ins Krankenhaus bringen." Sagte Ticking und half Steaming den Bewusstlosen und seine Kiste zu verstauen. Kurz darauf stieg er wieder in seine Lok und mit einem kräftigen Pfiff fuhren sie wieder los.

Ein paar Stunden später war der Zug in Canterlot angekommen und im Rangierbahnhof abgestellt worden. Kurze Zeit nachdem sie im Bahnhof ankamen wachte das Erdpony auf.

„Ohhhhhh, dass war eine schlimme Reise! Warum hat mich das alte Mädchen überhaupt in diese Dimension gebracht? Ohhhhh, ich hab mich Regeneriert! Tja, dann sehen wir mal wie ich aussehe. Hm, Vier Beine, Keine Arme, Ist mir noch nie passiert. Oh, hoffentlich hab ich jetzt Rote Haare, ich muss einen Spiegel finden..." Und weiter und weiter ging es, was Ticking Clock fast ans ende seiner Geduld brachte. Nachdem der Zug im Bahnhof untergebracht wurde, brachte Steaming 382, den Postwagen und die Zugbesatzung( Plus dem Erdpony) zum Lokschuppen, wo sie das Erdpony ausfragen wollten.

„Ok, also, Wer sind sie, und wie haben sie es geschafft eine Holzkiste aufs Dach meiner Lokomotive fallen zu lassen ?" Fragte Steaming sogleich.

„Oh ja, wie Dumm von mir. Mein Name ist der Doktor und diese „Holzkiste" wie sie sie beschrieben haben, ist auf ihrem Zug notgelandet. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wieso." Sagte der Doktor.

„Notgelandet? Wie soll ich das verstehen? Soll das bedeuten das diese Box eine Flugmaschine ist?" Fragte Ticking ihn nun.

„Sie ist nicht nur eine Flugmaschine, sie ist die TARDIS, das beste Schiff im Universum." Sagte der Doktor mit Stolz.  
„Was bedeutet das, TARDIS"  
„Time And Relative Dimension In Space, oder simpel gesagt; sie kann dort und dann sein, wo immer ich sein will." Sagte der Doktor.

„Was, wollen sie uns weiß machen das diese Box eine Zeitmaschine ist?" Fragte Ticking.

„Zeitmaschine, Teleporter, Raumschiff, sie ist alles in einem. Wie ich gesagt habe, bestes Schiff im Universum." Sagte der Doktor.

„Dann zeigen sie uns doch, wie sie diese TARDIS benutzen, So wie sie aussieht, passt dort nicht einmal ein Normales Pony rein." Sagte Steaming.

„Gerne doch, wo ist sie?"

Schon bald waren sie alle im Postwagen und standen direkt vor der Polizeibox. Der Doktor holte einen Schlüssel aus einer seiner Taschen und steckte ihn in ein Schloss. Die Tür öffnete sich, wieder mit dem selben Quietschen wie zuvor.

„Bitte, tretet doch ein." Sagte der Doktor, mit einem sehr seltsamen Grinsen.

„Na gut, aber ich werde trotzdem..." begann Steaming, aber nachdem er in dem Kasten war, dachte er erst, er sein auf der anderen Seite des Wagons herausgekommen. Er stand in einem großem Raum, der mit mehreren anderen Gängen verbunden war. In der Mitte war eine große Steuereinheit, mit vielen verschiedenen Köpfen, Hebeln und Schaltern. Aus der Mitte der Konsole kam eine große Röhre heraus, die bis zur Decke des großen Raumes war. Steaming ging wieder nach draußen, und ging um die Box herum. Nachdem er komplett herum war, sah er den Doktor perplex an, welcher ihn nur mit einem großen Grinsen ansah.

„Und, hast du irgend etwas was du sagen willst?" Fragte der Doktor.

„Es, es,..."

„Ja,"  
„Es ist,..."  
„Komm schon, sag es."  
„Es ist von außen kleiner als von innen!" Sagte Steaming schließlich.

Der Doktor sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden weiter grinsend an, bis er plötzlich merkte was er gesagt hatte. Jetzt sah er ihn perplex an.

„Wieso sagen zurzeit alle das es von außen KLEINER ist?! Kann man es nicht einmal mehr Richtig sagen ?!" Fragte der Doktor enttäuscht.

„Wie wird es Richtig gesagt?" Fragte Ticking.

„Ach, Egal. Aber was nicht egal ist, wieso hat mich die TARDIS in diese Dimension gebracht." Sagte der Doktor.

„Warte, bedeutet das, dass sie nicht aus diesem Universum kommen?" Kam eine weitere Stimme.

Alle drehten sich um, um Emerald Heart zu sehen, der an der Seitentür des Postwagens stand.

„Emerald? Was machst du den hier?" Fragte Steaming.

„Ich wollte dir nur deinen Check geben. Das Labor war sehr verbunden das du den Job übernommen hattest."  
„Ach was. Ich hab das doch gern getan. Und der kleine Ausflug nach Germainy war auch **sehr** erholsam." Sagte Steaming.

„Gut zu hören. Zurück zu ihnen, Doktor. Sie haben gesagt sie kommen aus einer anderen Dimension. Stimmt das?" Fragte Emerald.

„Ja, dass ist korrekt. Ich komme aus einer Dimension wo ich eigentlich ein Menschenähnliches Wesen, ein sogenannter Time Lord, bin." Sagte der Doktor.

„Was ist ein Mensch?" Fragte Ticking.

„ Ein Mensch, oder Homo Sapiens, ist ein bipedales, affenähnliches Wesen, welches nur Haare auf dem Kopf und, bei den Männchen, auch um den Mund haben. Sie müssen deswegen dauerhaft Kleidung tragen." Erklärte der Doktor.

„Faszinierend! Das wird die Abteilung für Spezienkunde sehr interessieren." Sagte Emerald.

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, weshalb sie mit ihrer TARDIS auf **meiner** Lokomotive gelandet sind!" Sagte Steaming.

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, aber das alte Mädchen hat mich schon immer dahin gebracht wo ich gebraucht wurde." Sagte der Doktor.

„Nun ja, ich wüsste gerade nicht ob das etwas ist, aber vor einigen Tagen gab es einen seltsamen Vorfall in den Kohlenminen." Sagte Steaming.

„Was für ein Vorfall?" Fragte der Doktor.

„Tja, ein Freund von mir, Wooden Brake, hat mir erzählt das das, als er das letzte mal mit seiner 1D Consolidation dort war, das er dort etwas gesehen hatte. Es hatte einen seltsamen, Ovalen Körper, einen Rührstab und einen Pümpel an besagtem Körper angebracht." Sagte Steaming.

Als der Doktor die Beschreibung des Wesens hörte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

„Sag, Steaming. Könntest du mir den Weg zu dieser Mine zeigen?"

„Ich kann noch mehr tun als das. Meine nächste fahrt führt mich zu den Minen. Ich kann sie und die TARDIS mitnehmen."

Nachdem Steaming und Ticking die TARDIS in einen Caboose, einem 4-Achsigen Bremswagen, zu laden, fuhren Steaming, Ticking und der Doktor mit Nummer 382 und einem langen Zug von Kohlenwagen in Richtung Norden, wo die Crystal Empire Kohlenminen lagen. Nach 3 langen Stunden fahrt fuhren sie, mit klingender Glocke und lautender Pfeife in den Rangierbahnhof der Kohlenmine ein. Alle drei stiegen aus, und während Ticking mit dem Papierkram im Caboose beschäftigt war, waren Steaming und der Doktor damit, die Minenponies zu finden.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Als Wooden war letzte Woche hier war, waren hier noch Hunderte von Ponies am arbeiten, und jetzt ist hier keine Ponyseele!" Sagte Steaming.

Der Doktor lachte nur und erklärte Steaming das es für ihn zu komisch sei, dass er für jedes Sprichwort Pony statt Mensch sagte. Sie liefen weiter durch die Kohlenminen, bis sie an einem Minenstollen ankamen. Er sah sehr alt aus, doch die Schienen, die in ihn hinein führten, waren sehr gut erhalten. Plötzlich hörten sie vom inneren der Mine ein Schnaufen. Beide rannten vom Stollen weg, als eine kleine, 3-achsige Lokomotive mit ein paar Wagen aus der Mine kam. Die Lok stoppte, und aus dem Führerstand kamen zwei Erdponies, und zwei Dinge, die auf die Beschreibung von Wooden passten.

„Dok, was sind das?!" Fragte Steaming, seine Stimme voller Angst.

„Zum ersten, heiße ich nicht Dok sonder Doktor! Und zum zweiten, sind das Daleks."

„Was zum Tartarus sind Daleks?!"

„Daleks sind die größten Monster im ganzen Universum. Sie sind komplett gefühllos, und können nichts anderes als Töten." Sagte der Doktor.

„Aber was machen sie hier?" Fragte Steaming.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Zug und Ticking Warnen, es sieht nämlich so aus als ob sie in seine Richtung gehen."

„WAS?! Nichts wie hin!" Rief Steaming und schoss in die Richtung seines Zuges.

Steaming war fast an seinem Zug angekommen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte.

„EINDRINGLING! HALT, ODER DU WIRST EXTERMINIEREN!" Rief eine Stimme aus der Richtung des Zuges.

Steaming sah um die Ecke eines Hauses, und sah wie Ticking vor einem Dalek stand.

„DU WIRST MIT UNS KOMMEN! JEGLICHER WIEDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS!" Rief der Dalek.

Ticking lief stumm hinter dem Dalek her, zurück zu der kleinen Lokomotive. Steaming rannte wieder zurück, und rannte dabei den Doktor um.

„Steaming! Wieso rennst du wieder zurück?!"

„Die Daleks haben Ticking geschnappt. Sie bringen ihn zur Six-Wheeler! Ich muss sie aufhalten!"

„Steaming! Denk doch mal darüber nach! Ich habe ganze Armeen gesehen die gegen **einen** Dalek gekämpft und versagt haben, und du denkst du als ein einziges Pony kannst es gegen einen ganzen Minenschacht voll denen aufnehmen?"

„Du hast recht! Wir müssen Strategisch vorgehen. Zum Glück spiele ich jeden Abend eine Partie Poker mit den Stalions im Schuppen. Die Strategien die ich mir da angeeignet habe werden genug sein."

Steaming und der Doktor gingen zurück zum Zug und Steaming ging mit dem Doktor direkt zum Caboose. Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie wie Emerald aus einem der Güterwagen rauskletterte.

„Emerald?! Was machst du den hier?!" Fragte Steaming.

„Ich wollte euch helfen. Du weißt doch: Brüder im Geist..." begann Emerald  
„Kämpfen gegen Schnee, Wind und Eis. Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber das hier ist sehr gefährlich. Wir werden vielleicht nicht lebend zurück kommen." Sagte Steaming.

„Na und? Mir ist es egal ob ich sterbe oder nicht, ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich!" Sagte Emerald.

„Gut, dann kommt mit in den Caboose, ich hab dort ein paar gute Hilfsmittel, um diese „Daleks" in Schach zu halten." Sagte Steaming und stieg in den kleinen Roten Bremswagen ein.

Sie liefen durch die Wagen, bis sie an einem großen grauen Metallkasten ankamen. Steaming öffnete ihn und nahm einen Revolver, eine Flinte, und mehrere Stangen Dynamit heraus.

„Steaming, wieso zum Henker hast du so viele Waffen in deinem Zug?" fragte der Doktor.

„Die Strecken hier im Norden, und unten im Süden haben viele Banditenüberfälle erlebt. Deshalb hat die ENR entschieden das jeder Zug mit mindestens zwei Schusswaffen, und drei Stangen Dynamit versehen ist, damit Banditen abgewehrt werden können, und auf Schienen gelegte Felsbrocken weggesprengt werden können. Falls uns ein Dalek in die Quere kommen sollte, muss ich einfach nur eine Dynamitstange gegen die Felsen werfen, und der gesamte Schacht ist Geschichte!" Sagte Steaming.

Die drei Ponies stiegen wieder aus dem Zug, Steaming und Emerald bewaffnet mit je einer Flinte und zwei Revolver bewaffnet, während der Doktor nur mit seinen Schall-Schraubenzieher bewaffnet.

„Doktor, ich flehe dich an! Nimm wenigstens einen Revolver mit! Du weißt selbst wie gefährlich diese Dinger sind!" Sagte Steaming, als sie sich auf dem weg zum Stollen machten.

„Ich weiß genau wie gefährlich sie sind, und ich weiß genau, dass solch ein Revolver sie nicht einmal ankratzt. Mein Schall-Schraubenzieher ist viel nützlicher gegen sie als diese kleinen Metallpatronen." Sagte der Doktor.

Als sie am Stollen ankamen, konnten sie vom inneren stimmen hören, und ein leises dröhnen, welches langsam lauter wurde. Sie liefen hinein, sich an den Schienen orientierend, bis sie zum Ende des Tunnels kamen. Dort war eine große Höhle, wo normalerweise Bergwerksponies Schichtwechsel hatten. Aber jetzt waren hier Dutzende und aber dutzende von Daleks. Neben den Daleks waren aber auch alle Bergwerksponies, welche einen großen Apparat bauen. Die drei Ponies sahen zu, wie der Apparat aktiviert wurde, und ein Lilafarbener Strudel in ihm auftauchte.

„Doktor, was ist das?"

„Das, Emerald, ist ein Trans-dimensionales Portal. Damit kann man von einer Dimension zu einer anderen gelangen, und ich glaube, genau darauf haben es die Daleks abgesehen." Sagte der Doktor besorgt.

„Wieso wollen sie in eine andere Dimension?" fragte Steaming.

„In der Dimension aus der ich komme, gibt es fast keine Daleks mehr, was bedeutet das keiner damit rechnen würde das eine ganze Dalek Armee sie angreifen würde. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, ansonsten gibt es eine Katastrophe!" Sagte der Doktor.

„Ich glaub ich weiß wie wir sie aufhalten können." Sagte Steaming

„Wie?" Fragten die anderen zwei.

„Wen ihr zwei die Daleks lange genug ablenken könnt, kann ich das Dynamit an den Stützpfeilern anbringen, zurück zur Lokomotive gehen, mit der Lok zurück kommen, den Schacht in Rauch einhüllen, euch zwei rausholen, das Dynamit zünden und so schnell wie möglich raus fahren!"

„Und was ist wenn wir es nicht schaffen, aus dem Stollen zu entkommen, bevor das Dynamit hochgeht? Oder wenn die Daleks die Strecke hinter und blockieren?" Fragte Emerald.

„Dann gehen wir mit den Daleks unter." Sagte Steaming Düster.

„Wir müssen es tun! Selbst wenn wir dabei Sterben würden, würden wir dennoch jedes Lebewesen in beiden Universen retten!" Sagte der Doktor.

Emerald dachte lange nach, bis schließlich:  
„In Ordnung. Tun wir's!"

Emerald und der Doktor schlichen sich hinter den Bergbaumaschinen zum Portal. Dort angekommen nahm der Doktor seinen Schall-Schraubenzieher, und bearbeitete das Gerät. Als er fertig war, drückte er auf einen Knopf, und er und Emerald waren in dem Strudel zu sehen.

„HALLLLLLLO IHR DALEKS UND PONIES!" Rief der Doktor durch das Portal, und zog dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit von den Ponies und Daleks auf sich. Steaming sprintete nach vorne. So schnell es ging platzierte er das Dynamit. Nebenbei befreite er die Ponies, zusammen mit Emerald, welcher aus seinem und des Doktors Versteck hervorkam, um Steaming zu helfen. Als beide fertig waren rannten sie so schnell sie konnten zurück zur Lok. Steaming sprang hinein, drehte das Steuerrad, löste die Bremsen, zog den Regler zurück und mit durchdrehenden Rädern schnaufte die 382 in Richtung Stollen. Sie fuhren hinein, doch plötzlich kam eine Explosion, und schreie...

Der Doktor sah, wie Emerald und Steaming aus dem Tunnel rannten, und machte sich auf zu den Schienen. Er lief eilig hinter den Maschinen und umgekippten Güterwagen, bis er an die Gleise kam. Er stand hinter den Wagen, und schaute durch einen Spalt in den Holzdielen auf die Ponies. Plötzlich kippte eines zusammen. Ein Dalek kam auf ihn zu.

„ZURÜCK AN DIE ARBEIT, ODER DU WIRST EXTERMINIERT!" Sagte der Dalek, aber das Pony konnte nicht wieder aufstehen.

Der Dalek schrie das Pony erneut an, aber es blieb einfach liegen, zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren. Die Geduld des Daleks war endgültig am Ende. Er zielte mit seinem Laser auf das Pony, doch bevor er ihn erschießen konnte, sprang der Doktor aus seinem Versteck.

„LASS IHN IN RUHE!" Schrie er.

So schnell wie er dies gesagt hatte, desto schneller war er auch schon wieder stumm, und versteckte sich hinter seinem Güterwagen. Der Dalek drehte sich in Richtung des Doktors und schoss... und traf das Dynamit.

Steaming und Emerald sahen entlang des Kessels, und sahen wie mehrere Felsbrocken auf die Schienen fielen. Steaming zog die Bremsen an, zog am Hebel für die Zylinderöffnung, und Von den Zylinder strömte die weiße Pracht durch den ganzen Tunnel. Steaming schloss sie wieder und fuhr mit seiner Lok zurück. Durch die Explosion brach der Stollen ein. Steamings Lok rollte schneller die Strecke rückwärts, und schon bald kamen sie in dem großen Hohlraum an, wo Ponys und Daleks wild umher rannten. Die Daleks schossen auf die wegrennenden Ponys, welche eilig zu anderen Tunnels rannten, um in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Steaming, Emerald und 382 rollten schnell zum Portal, wo sie den Doktor vermuteten. Dieser wiederum rannte zur Lok. Der Doktor sprang auf, und rannte am Kessel entlang zum Führerstand.

Er sprang hinein und Steaming brachte die Lok zum halten.

„DOKTOR! DIE STRECKE IST BLOCKIERT! WIR STECKEN FESST!" Schrie Emerald über den Lärm der Schreienden Ponies und der Lasers der Daleks.  
„STEAMING! GIBT ES EINE ANDERE STRECKE AUS DEM STOLLEN?!" Fragte der Doktor.

„NEIN! ES GIBT NUR DIESE EINE STRECKE! ABER DIE SCHIENEN FÜHREN DIREKT IN DAS PORTAL! WIR KÖNNEN ES HIER RAUS SCHAFFEN WEN WIR DA DURCH FAHREN!" Schrie Steaming.

Der Doktor brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verarbeiten was Steaming gesagt hatte, doch als er merkte was Steaming machen wollte, war es schon zu spät. 382 fuhr mit hämmernden Räder und Kreischender Pfeife auf das Portal zu. Einige Daleks versuchten noch, die Lok und ihre Besatzung zu Stoppen, aber sie verfehlten sie. Steaming holte ein Bündel aus 10 Dynamitstangen aus einem Kasten im Führerstand, und warf sie gegen die Decke, nachdem er die Lunte angezündet hatte. Mit einem letzten Schrei der Pfeife, verschwand die Lok und ihre Besatzung Durch das Portal. Im gleichen Moment wo der Schienenräumer durch das Portal verschwand, Explodierte das Dynamit, und brachte damit die Stollen decke zum Einsturz.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steaming! Steaming wach auf!" Kam eine Stimme, und Steaming schlug die Augen auf, und sah sich um.

Vor im waren Emerald und der Doktor, aber sie sahen, anders aus. Ihre Mäuler waren verschwunden, und dafür durch irgendetwas anderes ersetzt worden, dass er schwer beschreiben konnte. Ihr Fell war auch weg, dafür hatten sie nur noch Haare auf dem Kopf. Beide trugen Kleidung, der Doktor trug einen langen Mantel, während Emerald ein hellgrünes T-Shirt, und eine Schwarze Hose, mit Schwarz-grünen Sneakers trug. Er stand auf, und fiel fast wieder um. Er schaute an sich selbst herunter, und bemerkte das er genau so aussah wie die zwei anderen hinter ihm. Der einzige Unterschied war das er eine Equestrianische Eisenbahner uniform trug, welche aber die Aufschrift 'Illinois Central' hatte. Außerdem trug er eine Lochführerdienstmütze, und hatte an seinem Gürtel seinen Colt .45.

"Doktor, wo zum Tartarus sind wir?!" Sagte Emerald.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es sieht aus wie die Erde, aber auch wieder nicht. Normale Menschen haben zum Beispiel keine Kohlen schwarze Haut, oder tragen solche Kleidung." Sagte der Doktor, und wies dabei auf Steaming.

"Was soll das heißen? Bedeutet das, dass die Lokführer aus deinem Universum keine Dienstkleidung mehr haben?" Fragte Steaming entsetzt.

"Nein, aber sie tragen nicht mehr solche Dienstkleidung. Die wird höchstens noch von Museumseisenbahnern getragen." Sagte der Doktor.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter sich, und sahen wie eine weitere Gestalt auf dem Boden lag. Sie gingen zu ihr, und erkannten das es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Sie war ungefähr so alt und so groß wie Steaming und Emerald, (1,87m; 29Jahre alt) aber trug seltsame Kleidung. Sie hatte Schwarz-metallic Farbene Kleidung, mit, was so aussah wie Räder und Dampfleitungen, die über sie führten. Sie trug eine Kette mit einer Pfeife um ihren Hals, hatte braune Haare, die bis zu ihren Schultern reichten, und trug einen Schwarzen Hut, welchen an einen Schornstein erinnerte. Das was Steaming aber am meisten auffiel war die Nummer, die auf ihrer Kleidung war: 382. Sofort sah er von dem Mädchen weg, und suchte die Umgebung mit seinen Augen ab.

"Hey Leute, wo ist 382?" Fragte Steaming.

Die anderen beiden sahen auch von dem Mädchen weg, und sahen sich um. Tatsächlich: Die Lokomotive war verschwunden. Sie sahen sich weiter um, um zu erkennen wo sie überhaupt sind. Um ihnen herum waren große Mauern, und vor ihnen war Eisenbahnschienen. Links und rechts von ihnen Standen weitere Lokomotiven, und vor ihnen war ein hölzernes Tor. Steaming, welcher als erstes wieder in Bewegung kam, lief langsam auf die Tür zu, als hinter ihm sich etwas bewegte, und jemand begann zu sprechen.

"Hallo?" Sagte eine Stimme.

Steaming drehte sich zu der Stimme um, und sah wie das Mädchen begann aufzustehen, nur um wieder hinzufallen. Steaming ging schnell zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als sie stand, sah sie zu ihn, und sah ihm mit einem dankbarem Lächeln an.

"Wer bist du" kam die Stimme von Emerald, der jetzt mit dem Doktor neben Steaming stand.

"Ich bin the Royal Guardian." Sagte das Mädchen.

Als sie dies sagte, entgleisten Steamings Gesichtszüge. Wen dies war ist, was das Mädchen sagte, wäre sie die Menschliche Gestalt von seiner treuen Lokomotive Nr. 382.

"Wenn du wirklich the Royal Guardian bist, kannst du mir sicherlich eine Frage beantworten, zu welcher nur Lok 382 die richtige Antwort weiß." Sagte Steaming.

"Einverstanden Steaming." Sagte Guardian.

Steaming ging zu dem Mädchen, und flüsterte ihr die Frage ins Ohr. Sie flüsterte ihm die Antwort zurück. Steaming wurde leicht blass, und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während Guardian ihn nur anlächelte.

"Was ist nun Steaming? Ist sie...?" Fragte Emerald.

"Ja, sie ist es. Das ist die menschliche Gestalt von Lok 382." Sagte Steaming, mit leicht wackliger Stimme.

"Und was jetzt? Wir sind hier in einem, uns fremden Universum, mit einer zum Mensch gewordenen Lok die noch nicht einmal richtig laufen kann, und wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie wir in unser Universum zurück kommen!" Sagte Emerald.

"Immer mit der Ruhe Emerald! Sie das ganze doch mal von der Positiven Seite! Wir haben hier ein großes Abenteuer! Wir haben ein ganzes Universum zu erkunden. Ein Universum voller neuer Loks, neuer Gesteinsformen, und voller Wunder! Wir werden schon wieder zurück finden, nicht war, Doktor?" Sagte Steaming, und sah hoffnungsvoll zum Doktor.

"Steaming hat recht Emerald. Ich brauche nur auf meinem Schallschraubenzieher einen Knopf drücken, und die TARDIS wird sich hier vor unseren Füßen Materialisieren. Aber jetzt, wollen wir uns doch mal in der Gegend umschauen! Wie es Steaming schon gesagt hatte: Eine neue Welt, mit neuen Wundern. ALLONS-Y!" Und damit ging der Doktor zum Tor und öffnete es.

Die drei anderen Gestalten blieben eine kurze Weile wo sie waren, bis Emerald langsam dem Doktor nachging. Guardian wollte nach ihm gehen, aber fiel beinahe wieder zu Boden, hätte Steaming sie nicht aufgefangen. Steaming grinste sie frech an, während sie, leicht Rot im Gesicht, sich wieder aufrichtete, um wieder weiterzugehen. Steaming sah ihr zu, wie sie ein paar weitere. Meter voran schaukelt, bis er Kopfschüttelnd zu ihr ging und ihre Hand in seine nahm. Sie sah ihn etwas verwundert an, sagte jedoch nichts, sonder sah nur in die andere Richtung, wieder ein wenig rot werdend.

Als sie draußen ankamen, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine große Landschaft, mit großen Bergen in der Ferne, und einer kleinen Stadt im Westen. Der Doktor machte gerade einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, als plötzlich Sirenen ertönten. Alle 4 sahen sich um, als sie plötzlich dutzende und aber dutzende von Personen in ihre Richtung rannten. Sie rannten an ihnen vorbei, und in den Lokschuppen. Steaming wollte gerade loslaufen, um sie zu Fragen was los sein, als plötzlich ein weiteres Geräusch zu hören war. Es war das Summen eines Flugzeugs. Sie sahen in den Himmel, und plötzlich Verstand der Doktor alles. Die Sirenen, die Panik, die Flugzeuge: Es war Krieg.

"Schnell! Versteckt euch irgendwo!" Rief der Doktor, und Pakte Emerald am Arm. Er und Emerald rannten zu einem Gebäude, während Steaming mit Guardian zu den Untersuchungsgruben am Rande der Bekohlungsanlage rannte. Sie waren fast da, als hinter ihnen etwas mit einem Lauten Knall explodierte, und die Druckwelle sie nach vorne Schleuderte. Steaming fing sich im Flug auf, doch Guardian landete, Gesicht voran, in einer Schlackepfütze. Steaming zog sie schnell wieder hoch, und rannte mit ihr weiter zu den Gruben. Weitere Explosionen folgten, und schon bald brannte es an verschiedenen Stellen des Lokschuppens. Steaming zog Guardian mit in die Grube, und zog sie unter eine der dort stehenden Lokomotiven.

"Guardian! Bleib unten! Egal was passiert, bleib unten! Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen!" Sagte Steaming zu ihr.

"Du bist das einzigste was ich noch habe..." Flüstere er ihr ins Ohr, und rannte dann aus dem Graben.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte in die Richtung wo Emerald und der Doktor sich zurückgezogen hatten. Um ihm herum gingen Explosionen um Explosionen hoch, aber dies machte Steaming nichts. Er musste seine Freunde retten. Plötzlich hörte er etwas aus einem brennenden Gebäude. Es klang wie ein Hilferuf. Sofort rannte er zu dem Gebäude, und sah das die Tür von einem großen Stück Metall blockiert war. Gefeuert mit Adrenalin zog er das Metallstück aus dem Weg, und öffnete die Tür, nur um die zwei Ohnmächtigen Gestalten von Emerald und dem Doktor zu finden. Steaming packte sie, und brachte sie aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Er rannte mit den beiden so schnell er konnte über das Gelände, als er plötzlich etwas aha, was ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Vom Himmel her kamen Fallschirmjäger, welche unweit von den Gruben landeten. Steaming lief schneller, aber kam nicht rechtzeitig genug, da er sah, wie Guardian von einem Soldaten aus der Grube gezogen wurde. Er legte Emerald vorsichtig ab, und zog seinen Colt. Er hielt den Atem kurz an, Schloss ein Auge und zog ab. Der Soldat ließ Guardian los, und fiel zu Boden. Gleichzeitig kamen aus dem Schuppen die selben Männer die in ihn hineinstürmten, bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet. Sofort wurde aus dem Betriebswerk ein Schlachtfeld, und während die Eisenbahner und die Soldaten kämpften, versteckten sich Steaming und Guardian mit den zwei Ohnmächtigen wieder in der Grube. Steaming legte Die beiden ab, und zog seinen Revolver wieder. Er sah unter den Rädern der Lok durch, und sah wie mehrere Soldaten vor ihm zu Boden gingen. Ohne das ihn jemand bemerkte kletterte er aus dem Versteck, und nahm sich eine der Waffen. Danach nahm er noch die Munition der Soldaten, und versteckte sich wieder unter der Lok. Das Gefecht dauerte noch 10 Minuten, bis die letzten Soldaten entweder Erschossen, oder gefangen wurden. Steaming sah wieder durch die Räder, um sicher zu gehen das es keine Gefahr mehr gab. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Guardian.

"Ich gehe los und hole Hilfe für die Zwei. Du bleibst hier und passt auf Das keiner ihnen etwas antut, oder dir jemand an die Wäsche Will." Sagte Steaming und gab ihr seinen Colt.

"Wenn jemand kommt und auf dumme Gedanken kommt, benutz die hier. Ein paar blaue Bohnen schaden manchen Menschen wirklich nicht." Sagte Steaming, und ging, bewaffnet mit dem Gewehr, aus dem Versteck. Er war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er plötzlich einen sehr starken, stechenden Schmerz spürte, und bewusstlos zu Boden Fiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Steaming wachte langsam auf, und wurde sogleich mit einem heftigen Schmerz an seinen Hinterkopf begrüßt.

„Au, auauauauauau, au! Fühlt sich so an wie nach ner Flasche Applejack Daniels! Apropos, muss AJ fragen ob sie noch eine für mich hat." Sagte er, und versuchte aufzustehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, und er auf einem Stuhl gefesselt war.

„Wow, Déjà-vu vom feinsten." Grummelte er, und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Plötzlich ging vor ihm eine Lampe an, und er musste stark die Augen zukneifen, um etwas sehen zu können. Der Lichtstrahl verschwand von seinen Augen, und er konnte vor ihm eine Gruppe von 4 Mädchen erkennen. Die größte (wahrscheinlich die Anführerin) begann in einer, ihm unverständliche Sprache, zu sprechen.

„ _Hör gut zu, deutscher! Du wirst unsere Fragen beantworten, und wenn nicht-_ " begann sie, aber Steaming unterbrach sie.

„Tut mir leid sie zu unterbrechen, aber, was?"

„Er kann englisch?" Frage sie, und wandte sich an eines der Mädchen.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht Fragen, ich hatte ihn schon ausgeknockt." Sagte sie.

„(genervtes brummen) Jenny, ERST die Sprache hören, dann zuschlagen." Sagte die Anführerin.

„(schulterzuckend) Sorry Hanna, war ne Reflexhandlung."

„(Zu Steaming) Na gut, dass vereinfacht die Sache. Also, du wirst uns alles sagen, was du weißt, deutscher! Oder-" Sie nahm ein Metallrohr, und zerbrach es in zwei Hälften. „Verstanden?" 

Steaming schluckte schwer, fand aber seine Stimme wieder.

„Da-das ist ein Irrtum! Ich bin kein deutscher! Ich bin Lokführer!" Sagte er.

„Pah! Das sagen sie doch alle!" Kam eine erboste Stimme.

„Rin, ruhig bleiben. Wieso sollten wir dir glauben? Du hattest immerhin eine deutsche Waffe mit dir." Sagte Hanna.

„Die hab ich von einem toten Soldaten! Ich hab sie mitgenommen um mich zu schützen! Ich war auf der suche nach Hilfe für... Bei Celestia! Schnell! Last mich frei! Meine Freunde sind in Gefahr! Sie sind unter den Loks beim Untersuchungsgraben! Sie sind ohnmächtig, ich muss ihnen helfen!" Schrie er, und rüttelte an den Fesseln seines Stuhles.

Die Mädchen sahen ihn ungläubig an, und versuchten ihn wieder zu beruhigen, doch plötzlich rissen die Seile die ihn an den Stuhl gefesselt hatten. Er sprintete los, rannte aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge, die Mädchen jagten hinter ihm her. Er sprintete weiter, bis er zu einem Ausgang kam. Er brach durch die Tür, und blieb stehen. Er war auf dem Dach des Lokschuppens, und vor ihm war nichts weiter als ein gut 4 Meter tiefer Fall, und der harte Erdboden, mit den darüber verlegten Schienen. Die Mädchen rannten durch die Tür, und umzingelten Steaming. Gleichzeitig fuhr eine Lokomotive aus dem Schuppen, direkt unter dem Drama.

„ Du hast keine Chance, du deutsches Schwein!" Rief Rin, und zückte ihre Waffe, eine M1911 Handfeuerwaffe, und zielte auf seinen Kopf.  
Steaming spürte die Vibrationen der Lok, und sah kurz nach hinten, wo die Lok langsam aus dem Schuppen fuhr. Er drehte sich mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und sah die Mädchen vor ihm an.  
„Tja, ich sollte mich wohl besser ergeben-" Begann er, worauf die Mädchen siegessicher Grinsten.

„Aber, ich muss meinen Freunden helfen. Also, Sajonara Ladys." Sagte er, und sprang. Die Mädels rannten zu der Kante, und sahen wie Steaming, fröhlich Grinsend, auf dem Tender stand und ihnen zuwinkte. Doch plötzlich knallte es, und neben ihm gingen Kugeln in die Kohlen. Er sprang von dem Tender, und rannte um die Ecke des Lokschuppens, wo ihn die Kugeln nicht erwischen konnten. Er rannte so schnell er nur konnte zu den Gruben, wo The Royal Guardian noch auf die zwei ohnmächtigen wartete. Diese waren inzwischen erwacht, und waren froh Steaming wieder zu sehen.

„Ich würde mit dem Feier noch warten, den es könnte sein das ich mich grade zu Feind gemacht habe..." Sagte Steaming.

„Wie ist den das passiert?" Fragte Emerald.  
„Kurz gesagt: Ich habe mich fangen lassen, eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die wohl möglich zur Army gehören, halten mich für einen deutschen Spion, und ich hab sie ganz schön verärgert, weil ich sie wie Idioten aussehen gelassen habe." Sagte Steaming, worauf der Doktor loslachte.  
„Also für mich hört sich das nach einem ganz normalen Tag an. Jetzt sollten wir uns aber besser auf den Weg machen, da wir sonst noch gefunden werden." Sagte er, und kletterte aus den Graben, die anderen folgten ihm unauffällig.

Sie liefen weiter, vorbei an Lokomotiven verschiedenster Bauarten, und an Reihen von Güterwagen. Bald waren sie an einem Bahnhof angekommen, mit vielen Gleisen und Bahnsteigen. Steamings Augen funkelten als er den Bahnhof begutachtete.

„Ein Festmahl für die Augen! Erinnert mich an den Hauptbahnhof von Canterlot." Sagte der Lokführer, als er plötzlich gegen ein großes Schild lief.

„Au! Wer stellt auch das 'Willkommen in Canterlot' Schild hier-" Begann er, doch stoppte als er merkte was er gesagt hatte.  
Tatsächlich. Vor ihnen, stand ein großes Schild, mit der Aufschrift 'Willkommen in Canterlot'.

„Kein Wunder das dich dieser Bahnhof an den in Canterlot erinnert. Dieser **ist** der Bahnhof von Canterlot! Aber der von diesem Universum." Sagte der Doktor.

„Wenn das so ist, dann Folgt mir. Ich kenne mich auf diesem Bahnhof bestens aus. Bin ja schließlich schon seit 15 Jahren hier als Lokführer." Sagte Steaming mit einem Grinsen. Sie liefen über die Bahnsteige und Gleise, bis Steaming sie anhielt.

„Was ist lo-" Begann Emerald, als plötzlich ein lautes Pfeifen kam, und mit einem starken Windzug ein langer Güterzug vor ihren Nasen vorbeifuhr.

„Was-?" sagte Emerald, der wie versteinert dastand.

„Der 12.19 Uhr Güterzug nach Appleloosa. Pünktlich wie immer. Wären wir weitergegangen wäre von uns nicht mehr übrig geblieben als man in einen Schuhkarton packen könnte." Sagte Steaming, und begann weiter zu gehen.

Als sie in der Bahnhofshalle ankamen, wurden sie von mehreren langen Reihen von Männern begrüßt, die vor mehreren Holzständen standen, und sich in Listen eintrugen, um dann zu einem, ihnen zugeteilten Zug zu gehen. Steaming ging zu einem der Männer um sich zu erkundigen, welches Jahr und Monat sie hätten, und wann der nächste Zug nach Ponyville gehen würde. Dieser sah ihn etwas irritiert an, antwortete ihm aber, und ging dann zu seinem Zug. Steaming ging zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück.

„Tja, scheint als ob wir nicht nur in eine andere Dimension gereist sind, sondern auch in eine andere Zeit." Sagte Steaming bedrückt.

„Wieso? Welches Jahr haben wir?" Fragte Guardian.

„Nach der aussage von dem jungen Mann, 1946."  
„MOMENT! Der Krieg wurde 194 **5** von den Alliierten gewonnen! Und die deutschen sind nie bis nach Amerika gekommen! Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, dass den verlauf des Krieges verändert hat, aber was?" Sagte der Doktor.

„Das erste was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist nach Ponyville zu kommen! Ich muss wissen was mit Emerald und mir passiert ist, und wir müssen Twilight finden! Wenn jemand weiß was hier passiert ist, dann ist es sie!" Sagte Steaming, und ging zum Fahrkartenschalter.

Er kam ein paar Minuten wieder, ohne Fahrkarten, aber mit einem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist?" fragte Emerald.

„Die Strecke ist gesperrt..." Sagte Steaming tonlos.

„Wieso?"Fragte Guardian.

„Zum einen weil Ponyville grade angegriffen wurde, und zum anderen, weil ein Zug entgleist ist. Sie sagten ich sollte ihnen helfen, und mit einem Truppenzug nach Ponyville fahren..." Sagte Steaming, und sah in die Richtung wo der Truppenzug stand. Vor ihm stand eine große 2D1 Lokomotive, mit USRA in weißen Lettern auf dem Tender.  
„Das passt doch perfekt! Wir fahren mit dir im Führerstand nach Ponyville, und wir können Twilight ausfindig machen!" Sagte der Doktor enthusiastisch.

„NEIN! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! U-und ich möchte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen!" Stotterte Steaming.

„Nichts da! Wir kommen mit! Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Spaß alleine haben!" Grinste Emerald.  
„Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen Steaming. Wir sind doch ein Team." Sagte Guardian.

Steaming wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die zwei Gestalten gingen schon zur Lokomotive. Der Doktor wollte auch gehen, als Steaming in zu sich rief.

„Dok, es gibt einen bestimmten Grund warum ich wollte das die zwei nicht mitkommen. Der entgleiste Zug, war der 11.25 nach Manehatten, besser bekannt als der Salat bowl express. Dieser Zug wird nur von einer Lok und einem Lokführer gezogen: 382 und Steaming Whistle. Und heute hatte er noch einen Geologen mit in den Führerstand genommen. Dok, ich gehe stark davon aus das ich, Emerald und 382 nicht heil aus dem Unglück raus gekommen sind. Wenn wir also am Zugunglück vorbeikommen, versuch die zwei vom linken Fenster fernzuhalten." Sagte Steaming mit ernster Mine.  
Der Doktor nickte, und beide gingen zur Lokomotive. Dort angekommen wurden sie von zwei Wachen mit grünen Helmen aufgehalten. Auf den Helmen war „MP" in weiß aufgedruckt.

„Stop! Papiere bitte." Sagte der eine.

Steaming begann zu schwitzen, bis der Doktor ihm eine Karte in die Hand drückte.

„Denk einfach an deinen Lokführerausweis den du in Equestria benutzt."

Steaming dachte an seinen Ausweis, und zeigte das weiße Papier der Wache. Dieser nickte, und ließ sie einsteigen. Steaming setzte sich auf den Platz des Lokführers und sah aus dem Fenster. Er sah die Soldaten in den Zug steigen, und kleine Jungen wie sie die mächtige Lokomotive beäugten. Nach 10 Minuten waren alle Soldaten eingestiegen, und der Schaffner blies in die Pfeife. Steaming sah ein weiteres mal nach unten, und sah wie die kleinen Jungen jetzt zu ihn aufsahen. Er winkte ihnen zu, und zog an dem Hebel für die Dampfpfeife. Mit einem mächtigen Geheul, setzte sich das Ungetüm aus stahl in Bewegung. Langsam fuhren sie aus dem Bahnhof, fuhren vorbei an dem Güterbahnhof, welcher gefüllt war mit Güterwagen voller Munition, Granaten, Panzer, Flugzeugbauteilen,..., und hinaus, auf die offene Strecke.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Zug fuhr durch die Landschaft, und abgesehen von dem schnaufen und rattern der Lokomotive, war es eine ruhige Fahrt. Emerald und der Doktor hatten es sich auf jeweils einem Sitz, der am Tender festgeschraubt war, gemütlich gemacht, und waren nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen. Steaming hatte sich umgesetzt und war jetzt auf der Heizerseite des Führerstandes, während Guardian auf dem Lokführersitz saß. Die zwei Gestalten arbeiteten Wortlos, konzentrierten sich nur auf die vor sich liegende Strecke, und dem Feuer im Kessel. Steaming war überrascht das er nicht Kohlen schaufeln musste; Die Lok hatte eine spezielle Feuerung, die mit einer Schnecke die Kohlen in die Feuerbüchse beförderte. Das einzige was er tun musste war dafür zu sorgen das die Kohlen an die richtige Stelle gebracht wurden. Er war grade dabei frisches Wasser in den Kessel zu speisen, als ein Ruck durch Zug ging als die Bremsen angezogen wurden.

„Was ist los Guardian?" fragte der Lokführer das Mädchen.

„Da vorne steht jemand auf der Strecke." Sagte sie, und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung stand.

Sie stoppten ein paar Meter vor dem Mann, und stiegen aus. Als sie die Person aber von nahem sahen, wurden sie bleich. Vor ihnen stand, mit einigen Schnitt- und Schürfwunden, stand Steaming Whistle. Aber er sah älter aus. Seine Haare begannen grau zu werden, was für einen 35 jährigen verwunderlich war. Er war auch größer, und hatte keinen Schnurrbart, sondern einen Vollbart, und ihm fehlte, zur Verwunderung des jüngeren Steaming, ein Arm. Der ältere Grinste, und schüttelte dem jüngeren und dem Mädchen die Hand.

„Danke das du angehalten hast, Sohn. Mein Zug ist hinter der Kurve dort entgleist; ein paar Jerries haben ihn entgleist und wollten uns gefangen nehmen! Nur gut das ich und mein Kumpel Emerald unsere Waffen zur Hand hatten, wortwörtlich." Sagte er, und lachte.

„Wo ist ihr freund?" Fragte der jüngere Steaming.

„Der begräbt unseren Heizer und Schaffner. Arme Hunde. Der eine war in Bremswagen zerquetscht worden, der andere hat nen Schuss in die Rippen bekommen." Sagte der ältere Steaming, mit einer gewissen Trauer in der Stimme.

„Verstehe. Holen sie ihren Freund, und steigen sie ein. Wir sind auf den Weg nach Ponyville; die deutschen haben es angegriffen und wir sollen zurückschlagen." Sagte der junge Steaming.

„Wunderbar! EMERALD! KOMM HER! WIR FAHREN AB!" Schrie er die Richtung der Kurve, von wo der ältere Emerald herkam. Er hatte, genau so wie Steaming, leicht grauen Ansätze in den Haaren, und hatte leichte Bartstoppel im Gesicht. Aber er trug keine Brille, und hatte zwei Waffen auf den Rücken gebunden. Was aber das verwunderlichste an ihm war, war der metallische Arm, den er trug.

„Dann nichts wie weg hier! Ich will den deutschen zeigen wer in den Staaten das sagen hat!" Sagte Emerald und warf dem älteren Steaming den Arm zu.

„Danke." Sagte dieser, und steckte den Arm an den Platz wo sein normaler Arm früher war.

„Na dann, ALL ABOARD!" Riefen die beiden Steamings, und gingen zum Führerstand, Guardian und der ältere Emerald sahen die zwei verwundert an.

Als sie wieder eingestiegen waren, fuhr der Zug wieder los, diesmal aber fuhr der ältere Steaming, während der jüngere wieder den Heizer mimte. Der jüngere Emerald und der Doktor waren in der zwischen zeit aufgewacht, aber sagten nichts, als sie die zwei älteren Männer sahen. Sie fuhren langsam an dem verunglückten Zug vorbei; Steaming sah die verunglückte 382 an, und war den tränen nahe. Sie zischte und qualmte, auf der Seite liegend, und war eine wahre Trauerweide. Steam hielt The Royal Guardian zurück, um ihr Gegenstück zu verstecken.  
„Die arme 382..." Flüsterte er.

„Sie ist es gewöhnt." Sagte der ältere.

„Wie meinen?"  
„Nr. 382 hatte schon einen schlimmeren Zwischenfall miterlebt. Sie fuhr mit Volldampf in die letzten zwei Wagen eines Güterzuges, während sie den 'Cannonball Express' zog. Zum Glück wurde kein Passagier verletzt, aber das Unglück hat dem Lokführer das Leben gekostet." Erklärte der ältere Steaming, worauf der jüngere blass wurde, hatte er eben jenes Zugunglück selbst erzeugt, und nur knapp überlebt.

„Was ist mit ihrem Arm passiert?" Fragte JS(jüngerer Steaming).

„Um es kurz zu sagen: Ich habe eine offene Rechnung mit diesen deutschen Schweinen, und die will ich begleichen." Sagte ÄS(ältere Steaming) düster.

„Oh..." Sagte JS nur, und wandte sich zurück ans Feuer.

* * *

 **2 Stunden später**

Der Zug rollte langsam vor die Kurve, die in den Bahnhof von Ponyville führte. Der Tag ging langsam in die Nacht über, als die Soldaten aus den Wagen stiegen, und sich um die Front der Lokomotive versammelten. Am Kopf der Lokomotive standen, zum Schock vom jüngeren Steaming, die 4 Mädchen die ihm vorher im Schuppen verhört hatten.

„Meine Herren! Um genau 2300 Hundert werden wir uns nach Ponyville schleichen, und dort die stationierten deutschen ausräuchern! Unser Aufklärungsflugzeug hat uns informiert, das sich zwischen 50 und 150 deutsche in Ponyville verschanzt haben! Es ist also äußerste Vorsicht geboten! Wegtreten!" Und damit gingen die 4 Mädchen zum Führerstand, wo JS sich sogleich auf der von den Mädchen abgewandte Seite versteckte.

„Danke für die Überfahrt Steaming." Sagte Hanna lächelt.

„Nichts zu danken Ma'am, aber ich bin nur vom Unfallort bis hier her Lokführer gewesen." Sagte der ältere Mann, und grinste verschmitzt.

„Achso? Wer war dann unser Lokführer?" Fragte sie.

„Das war mein Kollege, der ist noch dort drin. Wartet, ich hol ihn." Sagte der ÄS, und kletterte in den Führerstand.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis sie einen Schrei hörten, und sie sahen, wie ein Mann aus dem Führerstand flog, und im Gebüsch neben der Strecke landete.  
„Bei Celestia verdammter!" Stöhnte es aus dem Gebüsch.

„Nana, nicht so schüchtern, die werden dich schon nicht Auffressen!" Lachte der ältere, uns zog den jüngeren aus dem Gebüsch.

„Ich weiß das sie mich nicht auffressen werden! Aber die werden mich... Oh! Um, Hallo, uh, schon wieder." Sagte der jüngere und lachte Nervös.

Plötzlich kamen 4 vertraute Klicker, und 4 M1911 Pistolen waren auf den jungen Lokführer gerichtet.

„Steaming! Geh weg von dem da! Er ist ein deutscher Spion!" Sagte Rin.

„Ich sagte es euch doch schon! Ich bin kein deutscher! Ich bin Lokführer!" Sagte JS und ging auf die Mädchen zu, nur um eine Kugel ein paar Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen einschlagen zu sehen.

„Ich warne dich! Einen Schritt weiter und der nächste wird ein Volltreffer!" Warnte Rin.

„Ich glaube das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Wieso hätte er sonst einen Zug voller Amerikanischer Soldaten bis hier her gebracht?" Fragte der ältere Emerald.

„Vielleicht um uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, oder er wollte den Zug irgendwo in die Luft sprengen?! Ich finde wir sollten kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen, und ihn aufhängen!" Sagte Rin, und grinste teuflisch.

Steaming sah hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden, aber diese wussten nicht wie man ihm helfen könnte. Hanna wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich das Geräusch von Gewehrschüssen hörbar wurde, und überall um sie herum Granaten explodierten, und Männer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne fielen.  
„HINTERHALT!" Schrie ein Soldat, und die anderen Amerikanischen Soldaten begannen zurück zu schießen.

„ICH WUSSTE ES! ER **IST** EIN SPION! DAFÜR WERDE ICH DICH PERSÖNLICH-" Aber weiter konnte Rin nicht sprechen, da eine Granate zwischen ihr und Steaming in die Luft ging, und sowohl Steaming als auch sie in die Luft wirbelte, und ausknockte.

Schwarz. Das war alles was er erkennen konnte. War er Tot? Nein, tote spüren keinen Schmerz, und den spürte er am ganzen Körper. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Der Kampf war vorbei, soviel stand fest, aber sie hatten garantiert nicht gewonnen. Überall lagen Tote Amerikanische und Deutsche Soldaten, und überall war Blut. Er stand auf, und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Die 4 Mädchen waren verschwunden, ebenso wie viele Soldaten. Er konnte den Doktor, Emerald, und ihre beiden älteren Gegenstücke erkennen, aber von Guardian war keine Spur. Er ging zu jeden von ihnen, und fühlte ihren Puls. Ja, jeder von ihnen war noch am Leben. Er weckte sie nach der Reihe auf, und versammelte sie um sich.

„Also, hier ist unsere Situation. Wir sind allein, die deutschen haben unsere Bataillon gefangen genommen, und wahrscheinlich auch Gu- ich meine... Jacky, und wir haben keine Möglichkeit schnell Verstärkung zu holen, da die deutschen das Feuer der Lokomotive gelöscht haben. Also, ich habe einen Plan, aber der ist selbstmörderisch, gefährlich, und könnte unser Ende sein. Wenn jemand austreten möchte, soll er das jetzt tun." Sagte JS und sah in die Runde. Keiner meldete sich.  
„Gut, also, mein Plan sieht so aus: Wir nehmen uns unsere Waffen, und ein paar von den die hier liegen, schleichen uns in Ponyville ein, suchen Hanna, Jacky und die überlebenden Soldaten und treiben die deutschen aus der Stadt." Sagte Steaming.

„Klingt gut." Grinste ÄS und schnappte sich seine Waffe vom älteren Emerald.

Nachdem Steaming und Emerald sich eine Waffe (Steaming eine M1 Garand mit Fernrohr und Emerald eine M1903) genommen hatten, schlichen sich die 5 Männer in die Stadt. Mit leisen Schritten gingen sie durch Gassen und leerstehenden Häusern, bis sie zu einer Kreuzung kamen, wo eine deutsche Patrouilliere stand. Die zwei Männer unterhielten sich miteinander, und bemerkten die Gruppe nicht.

„ _Was passiert mit den Gefangenen?_ " Fragte der eine.

„ _Die werden verhört und dann_ _in die Munitionsfertigung gebracht._ " Sagte der andere.

„ _Pah! Erschießen sollten wir sie! Eine der Schlampen hat mich gebissen!_ "Meckerte der eine.

Plötzlich wurden sie überrumpelt und der eine wurde von Emerald erstochen. Der andere starrte ÄS an, der eine Schal gedämpfte M1911 an seine Schläfe hielt.

„ _Hör zu du Schwein! Du wirst mir sagen wo die Gefangenen sind, oder ich streiche die Straße mit deinem Gehirn!_ " Knurrte ÄS und sah dem deutschen in die Augen.

Dieser ächzte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Steaming nahm die Waffe von der Schläfe und schoss dem deutschen in den Oberarm. Der drückte ihm den Mund zu, als der deutsche versuchte loszuschreien.

„ _Schnauze du Schwein! Wo sind sie?! WO! REDE!_ " Sagte ÄS, und hielt die Waffe wieder an die Schläfe.

„ _Sie-Sie sind im Ra-Rathaus!_ " Keuchte der deutsche.

ÄS grinste teuflisch, und drückte ab. Der deutsche riss die Augen auf, und blieb regungslos liegen.  
„Sie sind im Rathaus. Los, gehen wir." Sagte er, und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen!" Sagte der Doktor aufgebracht.

„Er hätte seine Freunde gerufen, oder uns erschossen wen wir ihn laufen gelassen hätten." Sagte ÄS schulterzuckend.

„Trotzdem! Dieser Krieg hat schon zu viele Leben auf dem Gewissen!" Sagte der Doktor wütend.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung was es bedeutet, jeden zu verlieren den du geliebt hast, jeden den du kanntest und mochtest! Ich habe genug gesehen um zu wissen wie diese deutschen ticken! Sie sind es nicht wert, weiterzuleben!" Sagte Steaming erbost, und lief weiter.

„Doch, ich weiß wie das ist. Ich habe auch Menschen verloren die mir wichtig waren. Doch das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Du darfst deine Wut nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen, sonst tötest du noch jemanden der es nicht verdient hat." Sagte der Doktor mit Trauer in seiner Stimme.

ÄS sagte für ein paar Sekunden nichts mehr.

„... wir müssen weiter. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt." Sagte ÄS, und begann weiterzulaufen. Sie kamen bald am Rathaus an, und sahen dort diverse Soldaten, die sich ausruhten, oder Patrouillierten. Der jüngere Steaming sah zum älteren, und deutete auf seine Schall gedämpfte Waffe, und dann auf die weit Patrouillieren. ÄS nickte, und zielte auf den Kopf des ersten. Er drückte ab, und sofort gingen die zwei zu Boden.

„Guter Schuss" Flüsterte der jüngere.

„Danke." Sagte der ältere und sie schlichen zum Eingang des Rathauses.

„Ok, jetzt kommt der Hauptteil der Mission. Ich, Steaming und der Doktor gehen rein und befreien die anderen. Ihr beiden werdet hier draußen die Wachen ausschalten, und uns warnen wenn sich irgendjemand nähert. Verstanden?" Erklärte JS, und bekam ein Ok von jedem.

Die drei gingen ins Rathaus, und suchten gleich nach den Gefangenen. Dies war nicht zu schwer, da nur vor einer Tür ein Wachposten aufgestellt war. Diese wurde schnell beseitigt und zur Seite geschafft. Sie suchten nach dem Schlüssel, doch er hatte ihn nicht.

„Und was nun?" Fragte ÄS.

„Ich würde sagen aufbrechen, aber wer weiß ob wir damit noch andere deutsche hier im Haus aufmerksam machen." Sagte der jüngere.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt." Sagte Plötzlich der Doktor und holte einen kleinen Stab aus seiner Manteltasche.  
„Was ist das den?" Fragte ÄS.

„Schallschraubenzieher. Er macht...Sachen auf, unter anderem." Sagte er, und hielt ihn auf die Tür. Nach einigen Sekunden drückte er die Klinke auf, und zog die Tür auf.

„Nach ihnen." Sagte der Doktor frech.

„So...geht's auch." Sagte der ältere Steaming und ging durch die Tür.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinab, und kamen in den Keller, wo sie von einigen Soldaten überrascht und Bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurden.

„HEY! Ist das der dank dafür das wir euch Retten?!" Sagte JS.

„Was, **ihr** ihr seid das Rettungskommando?!" Fragte einer der Soldaten.

„Seid lieber froh das wir überhaupt gekommen sind! Wir hätten auch zurück fahren können und ihr währt hier stecken geblieben!" Sagte JS und sah sich um. Um ihn herum waren ungefähr 30 Männer, aber von den 4 Mädchen und Guardian war nichts zu sehen.

„Wo sind die Mädchen?" Fragte er.

„Die Truppenführerinnen nebst ein Mädchen wurden zur befragen abgeholt. Wir glauben sie sind im 1. Stock." Sagte ein Soldat.  
„Danke für den Hinweis. Ihr geht und sucht euch Waffen und Munition. Sobald wir die Truppenführerinnen befreit haben schlagen wir zurück." Sagte ÄS und ging die Treppen wieder nach oben. Sie gingen eine weitere Etage nach oben, bis sie vor einer großen Tür mit dem Wort „Mayor" standen. Darin konnte man laute Stimmen hören.

„Auf 3 Stürmen wir." Sagte JS.

„1" Sagte der Doktor, und ÄS griff die linke Türklinke.

„2" Sagte JS und griff die rechte Klinke.

„3!" Sagte ÄS und beide drückten die Tür auf.

Sie überraschten die 3 Soldaten die die 4 Truppenführerinnen bewachten, und den Leutnant, der Guardian gerade schlagen wollte. ÄS schoss auf die drei Soldaten, während JS den Leutnant überrumpelte, und auf ihn einschlug. Dieser währte sich aber, und schlug zurück. Die zwei rollten über den Teppich, bis JS den Leutnant von sich weg stoß, und sich aufrichtete. Er griff den Leutnant, und schmiss ihn in einen Schrank, und schloss ihn ab.  
„Tja, sieht so aus als ob ihr mir eine Entschuldigung schuldet, oder denkt ihr wirklich das ein Spion euch befreien würde?" Fragte JS mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesicht, bevor er plötzlich umgerissen wurde. Er sah zu seiner Seite, und sah Guardian, wie sie ihn Umarmte und tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lass mich nie wieder alleine." Sagte sie leise.

„Guter fang junge." Grinste der ältere und begann zu lachen.

„Sehr witzig, alter Mann." Sagte der jüngere, musste aber trotzdem Grinsen.

„(räuspern) Um, Im Namen von uns allen Entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass wir dich als Spion angesehen haben, und danken dir dafür, dass du uns Befreit hast." Sagte Hanna und hielt JS die Hand hin. Dieser schüttelte sie und lächelte.

„Ist ok. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns mal an unsere Aufgabe richten! Es gibt immer noch deutsche die ein drittes Auge bekommen wollen!" Sagte JS und begann zum Ausgang zu gehen. Doch bevor er rausgehen konnte, wurde er von seinem älteren Gegenstück in ein Zimmer gezogen, wo die anderen schon waren. Er wollte grade fragen was los ist, als vom gang her eine Explosion kam.

„Deutscher auf 12 Uhr. Der hätte dir fast den Hintern Weggesprengt!" Sagte ÄS und ging mit einem Stück zersplitterten Spiegel zur Tür. Er hielt ihn in den Gang, und sah hinein. Er konnte den deutschen für einen Augenblick sehen, bevor der Spiegel zerschossen wurde. Er sprang schnell in den Gang und schoss. Der deutsche kippte zur Seite und blieb liegen.

„Pew! Danke alter Mann. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt Fischfutter!" Lachte der jüngere.

„Bedank dich indem du ein Paar deutsche zur Hölle schickst." Grummelte der ältere und ging zum Ausgang.

Draußen angekommen kamen sie in einen Feuerhagel. Die Amerikaner schossen auf die deutschen, die sich in den Häusern verschanzt hatten. JS sah sein älteres Gegenstück an, und grinste.

„Wir haben noch viel zu tun, alter Mann." Lachte er.

„Dann fangen wir besser mal an!" Lachte dieser, und legte seine M1903 an.

JS tat es ihm ähnlich und sah durch das Zielfernrohr seiner M1 Garand und zog ab. Er konnte zwar nicht viel sehen, aber das Mündungsfeuer der deutschen Waffen reichte ihm. Nach und nach wurden die Abschüsse weniger, bis die letzten deutschen sich zurückzogen. Die Amerikaner versammelten sich vor dem Rathaus, um auf weitere Befehle zu warten.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, aber wir müssen vorbereitet sein! Die deutschen die entkommen konnten werden ihren Kollegen Bescheid sagen, also sollten wir uns bis Morgen früh hier Verschanzen! Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns, aber wir werden uns nicht unterkriegen lassen!" Rief Hanna, und Riss ihren Arm in die Luft, worauf die anderen Soldaten alle mit einstimmten.


	5. Chapter 5

Die nächste halbe Stunde war gefüllt von Getuschel und dem Geräusch von Verschobenen Möbeln, als die Soldaten die Möbel im Haus verrückten, und die Fenster mit Brettern Vernagelten. Nachdem sie alle Fenster und Türen abgesichert hatten und auf dem Dachboden löcher in die Ziegelverkleidung gemacht hatten, stellten sie Wachen auf. 10 Mann bewachten das Haus, während die anderen schliefen. Es war kurz nach 2 Uhr, als ÄS von seiner Wachschicht zurück kam, um JS aufzuwecken, welcher jetzt mit seiner Schicht anfangen sollte. Als er den jüngeren sah, konnte er sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Jacky (The Royal Guardians Name den sich JS ausgedacht hatte um die anderen nicht zu irritieren) hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, und der jüngere hatte schützend seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Er kniete sich zu den beiden und schüttelte JS leicht.

„Zzz...! Was?! Oh, du bist es. Was gibt's?" flüsterte JS.  
„Du bist dran mit Wache schieben. Emerald hat deinen Kumpel schon geweckt. Ihr seid auf dem Dach." flüsterte der ältere und deutete auf die Tür.

„Ach ja. Ok, bis später. Gute Nacht." Sagte JS, und wollte aufstehen, kam aber nicht hoch.

Er fühlte etwas schweres auf der linken Hälfte seines Körpers, und fühlte wie jemand seinen rechten Arm umschlang. Er sah zu seiner linken, und lief rot an, als er Jacky neben ihm liegen sah. Er drehte sich langsam zu seinem älteren Ebenbild, welcher grinsend daneben stand.

„Ein wenig Hilfe?"

„Sorry Sohn, aber **dabei** Helfe ich ganz sicher nicht mit! Viel Spaß noch." Sagte der ältere und ging Grinsend zu eine freien Platz zum schlafen. Steaming sah wieder zu Jacky, und überlegte wie er von ihr los kommen könnte. Er rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter, versuchte sie zur Seite zu schieben, aber es half alles nichts. Plötzlich kam ihn ein Gedanke. Er nahm Jacky mit einem Arm um den Hals, und den anderen um die Hüfte, und hob sie an. Zu seiner Verwunderung wachte sie nicht auf, aber das war ihm auch Recht, er musste schließlich auf seinen Posten. Er versuchte sie wieder abzulegen, aber in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie sich um seine Hüfte geklammert, und lies so schnell nicht wieder los. Er seufzte, hob seine Waffe auf, und ging dann in Richtung Treppe, mit der schlafenden Jacky auf den Armen. Auf dem Dachboden angekommen setzte er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, und versuchte Jacky auf einem Stapel Kartons zu balancieren. Emerald sah die Szene mit Schadenfreude an, drehte sich dann aber wieder der Öffnung im Dach, um die Gegend zu beobachten.

„Harte Nacht?" Fragte Emerald.  
„Frag erst gar nicht." Grummelte Steaming leise.

„Dort drüben ist Kaffee, wenn du welchen magst." Sagte Emerald und deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch, wo zwei Kannen und mehrere Tassen standen.

„Du weist genau das ich nur Tee oder Kakao trinke." Sagte der Teileweise gefesselte Mann.  
„Ich glaub in der anderen Kanne ist so was von dem Zeug. Warte, ich seh mal nach."

Emerald ging von dem Fenster weg, grade als im Dachgiebel eine Gewehrkugel einschlug. Beide Männer sahen sich kurz an, bevor Emerald schnell die Treppe runter rannte. Jacky wurde durch den Schuss geweckt, und war schock steif vor Schreck, da sie weder wusste wo sie war, noch was das für ein Knall war.  
„Jacky, keinen Mucks! Sei still, und Versteck dich!" Sagte Steaming und robbte zur Öffnung.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zum Dach, und suchte nach einem Helm. Zum Glück hatten einige Soldaten ihre Helme hier gelassen, so das er freie Auswahl hatte. Er nahm sich einen Helm, und legte ihn auf das Schulterstück seines Gewehres. Er hielt den Helm hoch... nichts geschah.

'Verdammt, die kennen den Trick!' Dachte Steaming, und sah sich im Dachboden um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine alte Kleiderpuppe. Der Kopf war schon halb abgebrochen, und sie war sehr ramponiert. Als er die Puppe so sah, kam ihn eine Idee in den Kopf. Er robbte zur Puppe, und zerrte und rüttelte an dem Kopf bis er ihn in den Händen hielt. Schnell robbte er zurück zum Fenster und hielt zuerst den Helm, und dann den Kopf in die Luft. Der Helm blieb heil, aber der Kopf wurde abgeschossen, und lag mit einem Loch in der Stirn auf dem Boden. Schnell wie der Blitz schoss Steaming hoch, und sah zum Nachbarhaus. Dort stand, in einem Fenster, ein deutscher Scharfschütze, und lud seine Waffe nach. Steaming sah durch das Rohr, und wartete bis der deutsche fertig war. Dieser sah nach einigen Sekunden durch sein eigenes Zielfernrohr. Das war sein Einsatzzeichen. So schnell er konnte zog er am Abzug, und mit einem lauten Knall flog die Kugel in die Brust des Scharfschützen. Dieser blickte ein paar Sekunden noch in die Richtung wo Steaming stand, kippte dann allerdings nach hinten um.

Steaming grinste, und ging wieder von der Öffnung weg, um das Fernglas zu nehmen. Er nahm es wieder zurück zur Öffnung, und sah die Umgebung ab. Er sah nichts, bis er bei einer langen Straße stehen blieb. Die Straße entlang kamen 5 Gepanzerte Truppentransporter, die in ihre Richtung fuhren.

„ Jacky! Bleib in deinem Versteck! Komm unter gar keinen Umständen raus! Du kommst erst wieder raus wen ich es dir sage!" Sagte Steaming und rannte die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen waren alle schon auf Alarmbereitschaft. Er ging zu Hanna, welche mit den anderen drei Mädchen, dem älteren Steaming die beiden Emeralds und der Doktor auf ihn warteten.

„Dein Freund hat uns geweckt, und gesagt das die deutschen uns angreifen würden, aber wir konnten keine sehen." Sagte Hanna.

„Es war bis jetzt auch nur ein Scharfschütze, aber jetzt fahren 5 Truppentransporter auf uns zu. Haben wir irgendwelche Panzerabwehrminen oder ähnliches?" Fragte JS.

„Nein, die deutschen haben sie uns abgenommen und zu ihrem Stützpunkt gebracht." Sagte Ivana.

„Na toll. Wartet. Benzinmotoren..., wisst ihr wo die Tanks an den Dingern sind?" fragte der jüngere.

„Wir haben einige von diesen Fahrzeugen zur Untersuchung hier gehabt, oder jedenfalls das was von ihnen übrig war. Die Tanks sind an den Seiten, sie sind leicht zu erkennen, aber sind gut gepanzert." Sagte Jenny.

„Das wird das geringste Problem sein. Das einzige was ich grad brauche sind Brandpatronen. Den Rest könnt ihr mir überlassen." Sagte JS.

Die Mädchen und der Doktor wussten nicht, was er vorhatte, aber der ältere Steaming, und die beiden Emeralds ahnten was er vorhatte. Mit 5 Brandpatronen bewaffnet ging JS aus dem Haus, und langsam eine Gasse entlang, die Parallel zur Straße verlief. Als er vor der ersten Brücke war, ging er in ein Haus, welches zum Glück leer stand. Viele der Bewohner Ponyvilles hatten sich Evakuieren lassen, bevor die deutschen Ponyville angegriffen hatten. Nur einige wenige hatten sich entschlossen, in ihrer Heimat zu bleiben. Er ging zum nächstbesten Fenster das in Richtung Brücke zeigte, und hielt seine Waffe daraus. Er konnte schon das dröhnen der Motoren hören, und die zwei weißen Punkte, die klar als Scheinwerfer zu erkennen waren. Er sah durch sein Zielfernrohr, und sah wie die Wagen in seine Richtung rollten. Die Wagen begannen langsamer zu werden, je näher sie der Brücke kamen, bis sie nur noch mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit fuhren.

'Denken die Brücke sein mit 'ner Bombe bestückt. Blöd für euch. Hab ich ein besseres Schussfeld.' Dachte der junge Mann und richtete seine Waffe auf den leicht hervorstehenden roten Tankdeckel. Er holte tief Luft, und zog den Abzug. Die Kugel traf den Deckel, und der erste der 5 Wagen ging in einem Flammenmeer unter. Die Wagen dahinter blieben sofort stehen, und die ersten Soldaten begannen auszusteigen. Noch hatten sie keine Ahnung von wo der Schuss kam, und das nutzte Steaming zu seinem Vorteil aus. Schnell war der zweite Tankdeckel anvisiert und sofort wurde der Abzug gezogen. Genau wie der erste stand dieser Sekunden später in Flammen. Die drei Transporter die dahinter noch auf der Straße standen legten augenblicklich den Rückwärtsgang ein, und fuhren so schnell wie möglich zurück von wo auch immer sie her kamen. Steaming grinste hämisch, und schnallte sich seine M1 auf den Rücken. Er lief wieder die Gasse entlang, und war schon fast beim Rathaus, als er plötzlich ein Klicken neben sich hörte. Er drehte sich langsam zur Seite, und sah in den Lauf einer deutschen Luger P08. Der deutsche dahinter hatte angesengte Haare und Kleidung, und hatte Wasser von den Ärmeln und Hosenbeinen tropfen. Steaming schluckte schwer, und hob die arme über den Kopf. Der deutsche lief langsam auf Steaming zu, und grinste teuflisch.

„Du hast meine Kameraden auf dem Gewissen, Sniper! Dafür wirst du bezahlen" Sagte der deutsche in einem sehr schlechten Englisch.

Steaming sagte nichts.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?" Fragte der deutsche hämisch.

„Gott schütze Amerika." Sagte Steaming.  
„Ich hatte auf gandewinseln gehofft, aber egal. Fahr zur Hölle, Schweinehu-"  
„Steaming?"

Beide Männer sahen zum Ende der Gasse, nur um Jacky dort stehen zu sehen. Der deutsche war für einen Moment verwundbar, und diesen Moment nutzte Steaming aus. Er schlug so fest er nur konnte dem deutschen in den Magen, welchen sich vor Schmerz eben jenen hielt. Steaming schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und trat sie weg.

„LAUF JACKY!" Schrie Steaming und wollte zu ihr rennen, doch der deutsche packte ihn am Bein.

„ _Du kommst mir nicht so einfach davon!_ " Schrie der deutsche, und warf sich gegen Steaming.

„Arg! LAUF GUARDIAN! HOLL EMERALD!" Schrie Steaming erneut, und vergaß dabei sie mit ihrem Menschennamen anzusprechen.  
Jacky rannte los, so schnell sie nur konnte, zurück ins Rathaus, und in den 1. Stock, wo sie mit dem älteren Steaming zusammenstieß.

„Jacky? Was machst du hier? Es ist viel zu gefährlich draußen!" Sagte der ältere Lokführer.

„S-S-Steaming kämpft draußen mit einem deutschen! Er hat eine Waffe." Weinte Jacky, und vergaß vollkommen mit wem sie sprach.  
Der ältere sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor es in seinem Hirn „Klick" machte.

„GREAT SCOT! Emerald! Schnell! Hol den anderen und komm nach draußen! Es geht um leben und tot!" Rief ÄS und rannte nach draußen, Jacky führte ihn. Als sie wieder in der Gasse ankamen sahen sie die beiden immer noch Kämpfen. JS hatte sich einige blaue Flecke und ein blaues Auge geholt, und hatte Blut von seinem Mundwinkel tropfen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zum deutschen. Ihm fehlten schon einige Zähne, und sein rechter Arm hing bewegungslos an seinem Körper. Der ältere Steaming wollte mit seiner Pistole den deutschen treffen, aber er hatte kein freies Schussfeld. Doch das war den beiden Kämpfern egal. Plötzlich flog eine von JS Taschen auf, und seine M1917 flog heraus. JS war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt, aber dies reichte dem deutschen um ein Messer zücken zu können. Er stürzte sich auf den jungen Lokführer, welcher sich in letzter Sekunde retten konnte. Die beiden Kämpfer drückten das Messer gegeneinander, aber keiner kam wirklich voran. Nach einigen Sekunden bekam der deutsche die Oberhand. Er drückte langsam aber sicher das Messer immer tiefer, und Steaming stand jetzt Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Der deutsche hatte eine teuflisch verzogene Fratze auf seinem Gesicht, und lachte diabolisch.

„ _Das ist dein Ende, du Schwein! Nichts und niemand kann dich Retten!_ " Lachte der deutsche, und drückte noch fester.

 **PENG!**

Der deutsche hörte auf zu lachen, überhaupt hatte er aufgehört irgendwas zu machen. Steaming drückte das Messer von sich weg, und schuppte den deutschen von seinem Körper. Erst jetzt sah er das Loch in seinem Kopf. Er sah zum Eingang der Gasse, wo ÄS, und die beiden Emeralds auf Jacky starrten, die mit leerem Blick in Steamings Richtung starrte, Steamings noch rauchende M1917 in der rechten Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden sackte sie zusammen, und begann zu weinen.

„Wir sollten wieder reingehen. Es war eine lange Nacht, für alle." Sagte der ältere Steaming und drehte sich um, die beiden Emeralds gingen mit ihm. Steaming ging zu Jacky, die noch immer schluchzend auf ihrer Stelle saß. Steaming wollte hochheben, aber Jacky schüttelte sich nur, und schluchzte noch heftiger.

'Sie wird sich noch den Tot holen wenn sie noch weiter hier draußen bleibt. Ich muss sie irgendwie beruhigen, nur wie? Hm, was wen ich...? Nein! Sie würde nur wild um sich schlagen. Aber ich muss sie beruhigen! Naja, ein versuch ists wert.' Dachte sich Steaming, und umarmte Jacky.

Sie schüttelte sich, und versuchte Steaming von sich wegzuschieben, aber ließ es nach einigen Minuten, als sie merkte das es Sinnlos wäre.

„shh, shh, shh, es ist alles ok. Du hast das einzig richtige getan. Er hätte nicht nur mich getötet, wenn du es nicht getan hättest." Flüsterte Steaming, und drückte sie noch fester.  
„A-a-a-aber ich h-h-abe einen Menschen getötet. Das ist falsch! Ich bin eine Lokomotive! Ich helfe Menschen, ich töte sie nicht!" Schluchzte sie, und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber du bist nicht nur eine Lokomotive. Du bist meine Freundin, und zwar die beste Freundin die man sich vorstellen kann!" Sagte Steaming, und lächelte sie an.

Jacky hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, hatte aber ein schwaches lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Plötzlich lehnte sie sich nach vorne und küsste Steaming. Dieser saß geschockt und verwirrt da, mit hochrotem Kopf und einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Uh, um, wi-wir sollten langsam wieder zurück gehen. Die anderen werden sich wundern wo wir stecken." Stotterte Steaming, worauf Jacky kicherte. Steaming stand auf und half Jacky hoch, beide gingen, Hand in Hand, zurück zum Rathaus, wo Steaming als Held begrüßt wurde.

„Ach, es waren doch nur 2 Truppentransporter. Die hättet ihr auch geschafft!" Lachte Steaming erschöpft, und gähnte Herzhaft.

„Aber ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen." Fügte er hinzu, und ging mit Jacky in ein einzelnes Zimmer, wo sich die beiden zusammen kuschelten, und sofort einschliefen, gerade als die Sonne über den Horizont stieg.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Steaming und Jacky wieder aufwachten, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Sie gingen ins Büro welches früher dem Bürgermeister gehörte, und trafen dort auf Emerald und die 4 Mädchen, wie sie sich über die jetzige Situation beratschlagten.

„Wir müssen versuchen zurück zum Zug zu gelangen, ansonsten stecken wir hier fest!" Sagte Ivana.

„Das ist zu riskant! Eine Truppenbewegung mit so vielen Männern und so wenig Munition könnte ganz schnell in einem Blutbad enden!" Erwiderte Jenny.

„Aber wenn wir weiter hier warten, und auf die angebliche Verstärkung hoffen, bereiten die deutschen eine Großoffensive vor, gegen die wir hilflos sind!" Entgegnete Emerald.  
„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte Steaming als er zu der Gruppe aufschloss.

„Nur drei Angriffe der deutschen. Wir konnten sie abwehren, aber uns geht die Munition aus. Wir versuchen die Munition der deutschen zu nehmen, aber die passen einfach nicht in unsere Waffen, und die meisten wissen nicht wie man mit einer deutschen Waffe umgeht. Unsere einzige Chance wäre zum Zug zu gehen, und mit ihm zurück nach Canterlot zu fahren, um Verstärkung zu holen, aber das wäre viel zu riskant." Erklärte Hanna.

Steaming lies sich die Sache auf der Zunge zergehen. 'Wie können wir von hier weg kommen, ohne von den deutschen durchsiebt zu werden?' fragte er sich, als er plötzlich etwas auf dem Tisch sah. Es war ein Brief, der mit dem deutschen Hakenkreuz gekennzeichnet war.

„Woher kommt der Brief?" Fragte er beiläufig.

„Kurz nach dem dritten Angriff kam ein deutschen Bote, und brachte uns den Wisch hier. In ihm steht, dass wenn wir die Person, die für den Tod von 2 Truppen, und dem Hauptmann Speerlich verantwortlich ist ausliefern, wir freies Wegerecht zurück zu unserer Angriffslinie bekommen würden. Aber ich vertraue der Sache nicht. Deutsche sind sehr hinterlistig, und dadurch nicht leicht zu durchschauen. Und wenn wir dich ausliefern würden, würde ein Gewisser jemand auf uns nicht ganz gut zu sprechen sein." Sagte Hanna, uns sah dabei zuerst auf Emerald, dann zu Jacky.

„Aber das wäre doch DIE Lösung für unser Problem!" Sagte Steaming.

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Ivana.

„Ganz einfach: Ich lasse mich von den deutschen gefangen nehmen, in ihr Lager bringen, mich dort ein wenig aushorchen, und wenn ich dann in einer Zelle bin, befreie ich mich, suche nach Verwertbaren Dokumenten, sprenge das ganze Gelände in die Luft, und versuche, zurück zu unseren Linien zu schlagen. Dort werde ich vom HQ Hilfe für uns holen, komme hier her zurück und befreie euch mit dem Rest der Soldaten!" Erklärte Steaming.

„Das... ist gar kein so schlechter Plan." Sagte Hanna, und die anderen Stimmten ein.

„Die Frage ist nur: Wie willst du aus deiner Zelle entkommen, wenn du in ihr bist?" Fragte Jenny.

„Keine Sorge. Ich brauche nur den Mantel vom Doktor, und..., Moment. Wo ist er überhaupt?!" Fragte Steaming, als er bemerkte das er nirgends zu sehen war.

„Er kümmert sich grade um einige Verwundete. Er IST schließlich ein Doktor." Sagte Rin.

„Gut, ich hole mir den Mantel. Ihr versucht in der Zwischenzeit Kontakt mit den deutschen aufzunehmen. Sagt ihnen das ihr den Schützen übergeben wollt, und das ihr eine Räumungsfrist von 3 Tagen braucht. Soviel Zeit brauch ich um zurück nach Canterlot zu kommen und die Verstärkung zu holen." Sagte Steaming, und ging zum Doktor.

Nachdem er den Doktor dazu überreden konnte, ihm seinen Mantel zu leihen, ging Steaming zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz, wo seine Waffen lagen. Er packte seinen Colt .45 und einige Stangen Dynamit in die Taschen, und stellte fest, das noch erstaunlich viel Platz darin war. Er sah seine M1 Garand an, und versuchte sie in seine Tasche zu packen. Zu seinem Schock stellte er fest, das sie komplett hinein passte, und trotzdem noch Platz darin war.  
„Hm, von innen größer, wie war, wie war." Sagte er zu sich selbst, als er aus der Tür ging, und fast mit Jacky zusammenstieß.  
„Uf, Vorsicht Jacky, das kann leicht ins Auge gehen." Ermahnte Steaming das Mädchen, welches nur still vor ihm stand, und auf den Boden starrte.

„Geh nicht"  
„Was?" Fragte Steaming, und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um.

„Geh nicht! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Du wirst dich dabei Verletzen, und, und du könntest dabei sterben, und...!" Sagte sie, bis sie von Steaming umarmt wurde.

„Ich muss gehen Jacky. Ansonsten werden wir alle hier sterben! Und das möchte ich ganz und gar nicht!" Sagte Steaming.

Jacky sagte nichts, sondern blickte weiterhin nur auf den Boden. Steaming küsste sie auf die Wange, und ging dann zu Emerald und ihren beiden älteren Gegenstücken; Jacky blieb ein paar Sekunden noch wie angewurzelt stehen, ging dann aber zurück in das Zimmer von wo Steaming her kam. Wenige Sekunden später konnte man ein leises, freudiges Jubeln aus dem Zimmer hören.

* * *

Steaming wurde von Hanna und Jacky nach draußen gebracht. Steaming waren die Hände gefesselt, und er rüttelte an seinen Fesseln, um die Szene auch echt wirken zu lassen. Sie liefen auf eine Gruppe von deutschen Soldaten zu, welche in einiger Entfernung vom Rathaus standen. Der älteste und Ranghöchste von ihnen, trat vor.

„ _HALT!_ DU! Bring den Gefangenen herüber! Und keine Tricks! Sonst!" Sagte der Soldat, und deutete auf Jacky, während die anderen Soldaten ihre MP 40 in Schussstellung brachten.

Steaming lief langsam zu den deutschen, bis er von zwei Soldaten gepackt, und in einen LKW gebracht wurde. Jacky wollte zurück zu Hanna gehen, als sie von zwei weiteren Soldaten gepackt, und zum älteren Soldaten gebracht wurde.

„ _Sie wird ausreichen_ " Sagte der Soldat.

„HEY! Lasst sie in Frieden! Ihr habt doch den Schützen!" Sagte Hanna, und holte ihre M1911 aus dem Halter.

Blitzschnell zog der deutsche seine Luger, und richtete ihren Lauf auf Jackys Kopf, einen Arm um ihren Hals gezogen damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Ich glaube das kleine Fräulein hier will lieber bei uns bleiben. ROLAND! _Wir fahren!_ " Sagte der Soldat, und ging zu seinem Kübelwagen*. Jacky wurde zu Steaming auf die überdachte Ladefläche des LKWs gebracht, und beide wurden weggebracht.

 **2 Stunden später**

Der LKW fuhr durch einen dichten Wald, als er plötzlich anhielt. Steaming sah durch das Fenster der Fahrerkabine, und sah das sie an einer Straßensperre hielten. Aber so schnell wie sie anhielten, so schnell fuhren sie auch schon wieder, aber nur kurz. Als sie wieder anhielten wurde die Ladeklappe aufgemacht und die beiden Gefangenen wurden von der Ladefläche gezerrt. Sie standen in einem großen Lagen, dass gefüllt war mit Soldaten, Panzern, LKWs und Kisten voller Munition. Steaming und Jacky wurden zu einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude gebracht, wo beide getrennt wurden. Steaming wurde einen langen Gang hinunter geführt, wo er in einen kleinen, dunklen Raum gesperrt wurde. Nachdem man ihn an einen Stuhl gekettet hatte, wurde er allein gelassen.

„Kurze Info: Das hat man mit mir schon ein mal in dieser Woche gemacht! Könnt ihr euch nicht was neues einfallen lassen?!" Rief Steaming in den Raum.

„Guten Abend-" Kam eine Stimme, eine **weibliche** Stimme.

Steaming sah in die Dunkelheit, und sah eine knapp 30 Jahre alte Frau, mit blonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen auf ihn zulaufen. Sie trug eine Standard SS Uniform, und hatte ein verräterisches lächeln im Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Caroline, und wir beide werden uns ein wenig unterhalten. Überrascht? Haben sie einen Mann erwartet?" Fragte Carolina, in einer öligen Stimme.

„Nein, dass hatte ich das letzte mal auch schon. Stellen sie ihre Fragen, ich gebe keine Antworten, Sie foltern mich ein wenig und stecken mich in meine Zelle, ich kenne den Ablauf." Sage Steaming und sah Caroline mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen an.

Caroline hingegen, sah ihn mit unveränderter Mine an.

„Ich habe meine Mittel, Leute zum sprechen zu bringen-" Begann sie, und knöpfte eine der Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf.

„So-"  
Sie zog blitzschnell eine Luger P08 und richtete den Lauf auf Steaming, zog ab, nur um ein Klicken zu hören, als ob das Magazin leer sei.

„oder so." Sagte sie, als sie Steamings blasses Gesicht sah.

„Also, reden wir."

 **1 Stunde später**

„Caroline ging aus dem Aushorchraum heraus, gefolgt von 2 deutschen Soldaten, die Steaming schleppten. Steaming war übersät mit schrammen, Kratzern und Schnitten; Seine Nase blutete und sein Bart war leicht angesengt, außerdem war er total erschöpft. Die Soldaten brachten ihn in eine Zelle, und schmissen ihn hinein. Steaming sah zurück zur Tür, und sah das die Soldaten verschwunden waren. Er richtete sich auf, und sah sich in der Zelle um. Sie war klein, nur für 2 Personen ausgestattet, und hatte ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster, durch welches Licht in die Zelle schien. Plötzlich sah er, auf einer kleinen Liege, Jacky liegen. Sie hatte den Rücken zu Steaming gerichtet, und zitterte vor sich hin.

„Jacky..." Flüsterte Steaming, und lief langsam zu ihr. Als er bei ihr war, bemerkte er das ihr Kleid und ihre Bluse eingerissen war.

Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter, als sie plötzlich zusammen zuckte und die Augen aufriss. Sie richtete sich auf, sah um sich und sah plötzlich Steaming neben ihr stehen. Sie sackte zusammen, und umklammerte Steaming, und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Steaming stand einfach nur da, ein blanker Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Dann ballte er die Fäuste, und schrie wutentbrannt in die Zelle. Sofort kam ein Wärter in die Zelle, und wollte auf ihn losgehen, doch da hatte Steaming schon in die Tasche gegriffen und seinen Colt .45 gezückt. Er rannte auf den Soldaten zu, richtete den Lauf auf den Magen, und schoss, dann richtete er in auf den Kopf, nachdem er das Kissen seiner Liege genommen hatte. Mit einem leichten „Pew" sackte der deutsche zu Boden. Steaming wandte sich zu Jacky.

„Jacky, wir gehen." Sagte Steaming mit kalter Stimme, und ging zur Tür.  
Er lugte nach draußen, und sah wie eine weitere Wache vor einem Schreibtisch saß und in ein Buch schrieb. Steaming schlich bis zum Tisch, und tippte dann auf die Schultern der Wache. Die Wache sah auf, und sah in den Lauf des Colts. Steaming grinste diabolisch.

„Hasta La Vista, Wixxer." Sage Steaming und zog grinsend den Abzug.

Die Wache fiel zu Boden. Steaming sah sich um, schnappte sich die Zellenschlüssel und öffnete alle Zellen.  
„Ihr seid frei. Haut ab, wir werden hier alles in die Luft sprengen!" Sagte Steaming zu den Gefangenen. Diese aber dachten gar nicht erst daran.

„Diese Schweine haben unsere Freunde gefoltert und getötet! Wir werden ihnen die Knochen aus dem Leib prügeln!" Sagte einer der Gefangenen, worauf die anderen einstimmten.

„Ok, ich sehe, dass es keinen Zweck hat, euch davon abzubringen. Gut! Ihr schleicht euch zum Munitionsdepot, schaltet die Wachen aus, holt euch so viel Dynamit wie nur möglich, und platziert es an den Gebäuden, und zwar an den Rückseiten, damit sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ihr verschwindet dann, den Rest übernehme ich." Sagte Steaming, und bekam ein einverständliches Nicken von den Männern.

Steaming sah den Männern nach, als sie sich langsam in Richtung Munitionsdepot begaben. Er drehte sich zu Jacky, welche einfach nur im Raum stand und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Steaming stellte sich vor sie, und hob ihr Gesicht an, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr standen immer noch Tränen in den Augen, und sie zitterte leicht.

„Es ist alles Ok Jacky. Wir verschwinden von hier." Sagte Steaming mit einem sanften lächeln. Sie schlichen sich aus dem Gefängnis, und gingen bis zum Eingang des Lagers. Dort schaltete Steaming die Wache aus, und brachte Jacky aus dem Lager, und in den Wald. Am Waldrand, hinter einer dicken Eiche, blieb er stehen.

„Jacky, Ich muss noch einmal zurück gehen. Du bleibst hier und winkst die anderen herüber wenn sie aus dem Lager kommen. Komm NICHT hinter mir her. Ich bin in 15 Minuten wieder da." Sagte Steaming, und ging zurück zum Lager. Er schlich sich zurück zum Eingangstor, und war froh das es Nacht war, und das die deutschen die Lichter nicht anmachten. Steaming begab sich zum Hauptgebäude, schlich sich an deutschen Soldaten vorbei, die gerade einen querenden Gang durchstreiften, und kam schließlich an einer großen Tür an, wo er Jacky hinein verschwinden gesehen hatte. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt, und lugte hinein. In dem Raum waren mehrere kleine Apparate, vor denen mehrere Schlangen von Menschen standen. Hinter den Apparaten standen mehrere lange Schlangen, aus Menschen ähnlichen Maschinen. Steaming sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, der Jacky auch nur im geringsten etwas angetan haben könnte. Er sah aber ein großes Bild, dass einen dieser Maschinenmenschen zeigte. Darunter waren in großen Lettern der Satz: **Ein Neuanfang für jeden Häftling! Werden sie ein Supersoldat!**

'Verdammt! Wer auch immer Jacky das angetan hat, er ist nicht mehr hier. Tja, dann müssen wir halt weiter machen mit dem Plan." Sagte Steaming, und ging wieder aus dem Gebäude.

Er schlich sich zur Rückseite der Gebäude, wo er mehrere rötliche Röhren sehen konnte.

'Gut, sie haben das Dynamit angebracht. Mal sehen wo der Zaun am schwächsten ist...' Dachte Steaming und ging an den Zaun, der ein paar Meter weiter weg war.  
Er tastete den Zaun ab, und kam an eine Stelle wo er stark nachgab. Steaming grinste und zückte sein Messer. Er schnitt den Zaun auf, und schlich sich aus dem Lager. Als er einige Meter weit weg vom Zaun war, zückte er seinen Colt und schoss auf die Zündschnur. Der Schuss traf die Schnur, welche sofort anfing zu brennen. Der Schuss wurde aber auch von einem deutschen Wachposten gehört, der in einem Aussichtsturm saß. Sofort leuchtete dieser auf die Stelle von wo der Schuss kam, und hatte Steaming voll im Visier.

„ _ALARM! EIN GEFANGENER VERSUCHT ZU FLÜCHTEN!_ " Schrie der deutsche, und kurz darauf kamen schon die ersten deutschen aus den Schlafbaracken, und rannten auf dem Ausgang zu. Doch als sie aus dem Tor kamen, wurden sie sogleich von einigen Schüssen aus dem Wald niedergestreckt.

'Sie haben Jacky gesehen! Und sie haben einige Waffen mitgehen lassen! Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch vor den nächsten 2 Tagen nach Canterlot!' Dachte Steaming, und rannte in Richtung Wald, aber Sekunden später riss ein lauter Knall seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Lager. Ein großer Feuerball ging in den Himmel, als die ersten Dynamitstangen hochgingen. Die deutschen rannten aus den Baracken, und versuchten das Feuer zu löschen. Aber sie schafften es kaum, es unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und schon bald war das Feuer beim Munitionsdepot angelangt. Die deutschen gaben das Feuerlöschen auf, und rannten zu den bereitstehenden LKWs. Sie sprangen auf, und noch bevor der letzte Soldaten richtig auf dem Wagen war, fuhren sie los. Jedoch kamen sie nicht weit, als mit einem gigantischen Feuerball das Munitionsdepot explodierte. Steaming sah, wie das Lager in Stücke gesprengt wurde, und ging wieder in Richtung Wald. Dort konnte er die Gefangenen sehen, welche ihn mit Freude erwarteten.

„Gut dich wiederzusehen junge! Aber wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Die deutschen werden bald mit Verstärkung hier sein. Wir müssen zu unseren Linien zurück." Sagte der Anführer, und ging los, die anderen folgten ihm.  
Steaming sah sich um, und fand Jacky, zusammengekauert bei der großen Eiche hockend.  
„Jacky, wir müssen los, komm." Sagte Steaming sanft.  
Jacky sagte nichts, aber Steaming konnte ein leichtes Schnarchen von ihr hören. Er lächelte leicht, und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr auf seinen Armen zu den Anderen.

 **4 Stunden später**

Sie gingen langsam durch den Wald, der nicht enden zu schien, und waren ständig auf der Hut, so damit die deutschen sie nicht hinterrücks überfallen konnten. Steaming lief ganz vorne neben dem Anführer, einem älteren Russen den alle nur „Holzfäller" nannten.  
„Holzfäller, wenn man Fragen darf: Was habt ihr gemacht, bevor ihr in dem Lager gelandet seid?" Fragte Steaming.

„Wir waren Soldaten in Russland, haben an der Front gekämpft, und waren grade im Zug zurück an eben jene, als zwei Kindsköpfe sich geprügelt hatten und aus dem Zug gefallen sind. Ich habe die zwei auseinander gebracht, aber der Kommissar hat uns alle drei als Kriegsdienstverweigerer abgestempelt und wollte uns vors Kriegsgericht bringen, als die deutschen uns angriffen. Ich, die zwei Jungen, ein junges Mädchen und der Lokführer konnten auf der Lokomotive fliehen, aber wir kamen nicht weit, und wurden von einem Panzerzug eingesperrt. Als wir in einem Bahnhof halt machten, wurde die Panzerzugbesatzung von deutschen ermordet. Wir flüchteten mit dem Panzerzug, und konnten uns so retten. Wir befreiten einige russische, von deutschen Soldaten gefangene Soldaten, die uns mit dem Zug halfen. Doch die deutschen waren uns auf den Fersen. Wir kämpften mit den deutschen, aber einer der beiden hatte es nicht geschafft. Wir konnten eine Russische Brigade unterstützen, als sie eine Brücke von den deutschen zurückeroberten. Danach ging fast jeder seine Wege. Der Lokführer blieb in Russland und arbeitet dort immer noch, aber jetzt unter den deutschen. Der andere junge und ich gingen zurück an die Front, wo wir bei der zweiten Schlacht um Stalingrad gefangen genommen wurden, und dann als Kanonenfutter hierher gebracht zu werden." Erzählte der Holzfäller.

„Wo ist der andere Junge jetzt?" Fragte Steaming.

„Er wurde von den deutschen vor 3 Tagen geholt. Ich weiß nicht was aus ihm geworden ist." Sagte der Holzfäller matt.

Steaming nickte, und sie gingen weiter. Bald kamen sie auf eine Lichtung, oder, jedenfalls sah es danach aus. Sie konnten in den Dunkelheit schlecht sehen, bis plötzlich einer der Männer etwas bemerkte.

„Dort hinten kommt etwas!" Sagte er.

Und tatsächlich. Etwas weiter entfernt, kam ein Licht. Und ein fernes schnaufen konnte gehört werden.

„Ein Zug! Schnell! In Deckung! Wer weiß wer da drin ist!" Sagte Steaming, und ging von dem Bahndamm, und versteckte sich im Unterholz, die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Der Zug kam schnell näher, und fuhr mit leisem zischen an ihnen vorbei.

„Ein Panzerzug." Sagte Holzfäller.

„Du hast gute Ohren. Das war wirklich ein Panzerzug, und ich glaube nicht, dass er von der Kampflinie kommt. Ich sage wir folgen ihm, und sehen wohin er fährt. Wen wir Glück haben werden wir noch vor Sonnenaufgang unsere Linien erreicht haben." Sagte Steaming und begann weiter zu laufen. Nach einer Stunde kamen sie zu einem kleinen Landbahnhof. Dort stand, zur Verwunderung aller, der Panzerzug.

„Ok Leute, einschleichen, ausschalten und übernehmen, den Ranghöchsten last ihr am leben, den nehmen wir mit als Gefangenen im Güterwaggon. Nur Messer." Flüsterte Steaming und ging in den Zug.

Die Besatzung des Zuges schliefen tief und fest, und merkten nicht, dass sich die Amerikaner Zugang zum Zug verschafften. Mit schnellem Schritt wurden die deutschen im Zug ausgeschaltet. Nach einer halben Stunde schleichen und stechen kamen sie zum letzten Wagen. Steaming ging als erster in den Wagen. Hier waren aber, statt den normalen Soldaten, die selben Maschinenmenschen wie die im Lager. Steaming überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte, kam dann aber zu dem Entschluss, sie als Gefangene zurück nach Canterlot zu bringen. Er ging wieder aus dem Wagen raus und ging zu den anderen.

„Der Zug gehört uns. Macht ihn startklar und bezieht Stellung. Ich werde ihn fahren, Holzfäller hat das Kommando über die Kanonen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also TEMPO TEMPO TEMPO!" Sagte Steaming, und klatschte seine Hände zusammen.

 **40 Minuten später**

Steaming saß im Führerstand, und sah die ganze Zeit auf das Barometer, damit es endlich den Betriebsdruck erreichte. Jede Minute die sie hier warteten könnte ihr Ende bedeuten. Er sah wieder auf das Barometer, und sah wie die Nadel endlich über den ersten roten Streifen kletterte. Er zog den Regler, und mit einem starken schnaufen rollte der Zug langsam los. Sie fuhren langsam durch den frühen Morgen, und am Horizont begann die Sonne auf zu gehen.  
'Noch 2 Tage bis zur Deadline...' Dachte Steaming.

Langsam näherten sie sich Ponyville. Steaming sah aus dem Fenster im Führerstand und suchte nach dem Rathaus. Er konnte es sehen, aber es war wirklich sehr weit weg. Langsam näherten sie sich der Bahnstation, wo der junge Lokführer mit entsetzen sehen durfte, dass er gefüllt war mit deutschen Soldaten. Er zog seinen Kopf schnell wieder ein und suchte im Führerstand nach einer passenden Kopfbedeckung. Zu seinem Glück hing an der Kesselrückwand eine deutsche Eisenbahnermütze. Schnell setzte er sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die deutschen winkten fröhlich und riefen Siegesparolen aus, die Steaming zwar nicht verstand, aber mit einem freundlichen Winken und lauten Pfeifen beantwortete. Nach dem Bahnhof fuhren sie um die Kurve, wo noch immer der Truppenzug stand. Die Leichen um ihn herum wurden noch immer nicht weggeräumt, und begannen schon leicht zu verwesen. Steaming versuchte, dies nicht zu beachten, und öffnete den Regler. Der Zug begann fahrt aufzunehmen, und ratterte durch die Landschaft. Steaming döste vor sich hin, die Strecke im Auge behalten, bis er bemerkte wie jemand in den Führerstand kam. Es war Jacky, ihre Haare noch zerzaust und die Müdigkeit noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Morgen Schlafmütze." Lachte Steaming.

„(Gähn) Morgen Steaming. Wo sind wir? Und wieso sind wir auf einem Zug?" Fragte Jacky.

„Du hast ganz schön was verschlafen. Wir sind abgehauen, durch den Wald geflohen, haben den Zug „geborgt" und sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Canterlot. Sag mal, Jacky. Ist alles in Ordnung? Keine Schmerzen, oder Beschwerden?" Fragte Steaming besorgt.

„N-nein, wieso fragst du?" Fragte Jacky verlegen.

„Du kannst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen. Ich hab gesehen wie du gestern dich verhalten hast. Was ist passiert?" Fragte Steaming ernst.

„Sie haben mir... „Dinge" gezeigt. Grauenhafte Dinge." Sagte Jacky, aber Begann zu schluchzen.

„Shshsh, alles ist gut Jacky. Du wirst so etwas nie wieder sehen. Glaub mir. Ich werden nie wieder zulassen, dass du so etwas je wieder sehen musst." Sagte Steaming und nahm sie in seine Arme. Jacky beruhigte sich wieder, und beide setzten sich auf den Lokführerplatz. Mit Eiltempo rasten sie Canterlot entgegen, und schon bald konnte Steaming das Schloss auf dem Berg erkennen, dass Wahrzeichen Canterlots. Steaming fuhr langsamer und langsamer, bis er schließlich im Bahnhof von Canterlot anhielt. Er und Jacky stiegen aus, und wurden sogleich von einer Einheit Amerikanischer Soldaten begrüßt, die ihre Gewehre schon angelegt hatten.

„Ugh, wir werden noch **einiges** Erklären müssen, dass weiß ich jetzt schon." Sagte Steaming, und hob die Hände über den Kopf. 


	7. Chapter 7

„Also, sie sind Lokführer, arbeiten für die Illinois Central Railroad, haben einen Zug voller Soldaten nach Ponyville gebracht, wo ihr überfallt worden seit, und sie, mit drei weiteren Personen, die allesamt keine militärische Ausbildung haben, mit nicht mehr als ein paar Revolvern, zwei Thompson Maschinenpistolen, einer M1 Garand und einer M1903 bewaffnet, losgezogen sind, um die gefangene Einheit zu befreien." Sagte ein ältere Lieutenant.

„Korrekt" Sagte Steaming knapp.

„Und nachdem sie die deutschen Ausgeschaltet, und die Einheit befreit haben, haben sie allein, bewaffnet mit der hier vorliegenden M1 Garand mit Zielfernrohr bewaffnet, und nur ausgestattet mit einigen Brandpatronen, zwei deutsche Truppentransporter samt Truppen zerstört." sagte der Lieutenant weiter.

„Richtig" Sagte der junge Lokführer.

„Und nachdem die Einheit 1 Tage und drei deutsche Angriffe überstanden hatte, haben sie sich auf eine Mission in ein deutsches Lager begeben, welches sie dann von innen heraus Neutralisiert haben. Und nachdem sie dann das Lager, mit allen befreiten Gefangenen, verlassen haben, haben sie einen deutschen Panzerzug gestohlen, und bis hier her gefahren, ist das Korrekt?" Endete der Lieutenant fragend.

„100% richtig." Sagte Steaming lächelnd.

„Gut, dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Wie wollen sie beweisen, dass dies Stimmt, was sie uns sagen. Wieso kann es nicht so sein, dass sie ein deutscher Spion sind, der uns in einen Hinterhalt locken will?" Fragte der Lieutenant.

„Ganz einfach Sir. Vor einigen Stunden wurde doch ein Aufklärungsflugzeug losgeschickt, richtig? Tja, und das sollte bald Meldung geben, ist es nicht so? Tja, und wenn das Flugzeug meldet, dass das Lager in Schutt und Asche liegt, muss meine Geschichte stimmen, nicht war?" Fragte Steaming mit einer überlegenen Stimme.

Der Lieutenant dachte kurz nach, und rief dann einen Sergeant zu sich.

„Sergeant Walkers! Funken sie sofort das Aufklärungsflugzeug an! Sie sollen Meldung machen ob sie ein zerstörtes deutsches Lager sehen!" Bellte der Lieutenant den Sergeant an. Dieser drehte sofort wieder um und rannte zum Funkposten.

10 Minuten später kam er wieder.

„Soeben kam ein Funkspruch vom Aufklärungsflugzeugpiloten James Ramirez! Er sagt das 4 Kilometer östlich von Ponyville ein Ausgebranntes Lager zu sehen ist!" Keuchte der Sergeant.

Der Lieutenant sah den Sergeant mit leerem Blick an.

„Sergeant Walkers, rufen sie die 75. Schützenstaffel zusammen. Sie sollen sich am Bahnsteig 2 bereithalten." Sagte der Lieutenant.

„Oorah Sir!" Sagte der Sergeant und ging wieder.

Der Lieutenant drehte sich wieder zu Steaming, der seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Steaming Whistle! Sofort aufstehen!" Bellte der Lieutenant erneut.

Sofort stand Steaming vor dem Lieutenant, welcher gut einen Kopf großer war als er selbst.

„Sie werden ab sofort in den Diensten der US-Army berufen. Sie werden gleichzeitig auf den Rang eines 2. Lieutenant befördert, und werden unter General Mayor Edith Grahams 163. Infanterieregiment gestellt. Ihr Dienstwaffe wir die hier vorliegende M1 Garand mit Zielfernrohr, und ihr Colt .45 sein. Ihre erste Mission: Holen sie das 163. Infanterieregiment aus Ponyville, und bringen sie es sicher nach Canterlot zurück. Ihnen zur Seite stehend wird die 75. Schützenstaffel, unter dem Kommando von 1. Lieutenant Edward Pettigrew. Und jetzt gehen sie, holen sie sich ihre neue Uniform und begeben sie sich zum Bahnhof. Ihr Zug wird dort auf sie warten." Sagte der Lieutenant während Steaming einfach nur mit offenem Mund da stand.  
Gerade war er noch Lokführer, und plötzlich war er 2. Lieutenant für das 163. Infanterieregiment der US-Army! Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sein Hirn wieder richtig in Bewegung gebracht wurde.

„Danke für diese Anerkennung, Sir! Aber, Bitte um die Erlaubnis meine jetzige Uniform beibehalten zu dürfen!" Sagte Steaming, mit einer militärischen Stimme.

„Etwas unpraktisch für Tarneinsätze wird sie schon sein, aber genehmigt. Und jetzt RAUS! Wir haben hier schließlich einen Krieg zu gewinnen!" Sagte der Lieutenant laut, worauf Steaming aus dem Gebäude sprintete.

Nachdem Steaming bei der Kleiderausgabe sich den silbernen Lieutenant streifen abgeholt hatte, ging her in Richtung Bahnhof, wo Jacky noch auf ihn wartete. Als sie ihn sah, konnte sie sich kaum mehr zurück halten, und umarmte ihn mit einer, Steaming unbekannten stärke.  
„Jacky! (Ächz) Luft!" Röchelte Steaming, worauf Jacky ihn losließ.

„Celestia sei dank, es geht dir gut! Ich habe mir solche sorgen um dich gemacht! Aber, was sind das für komische Streifen auf deinem Overall?" Fragte Jacky, als sie den Lieutenant streifen bemerkte.

„Tja, hehe, witzige Sache. Nachdem ich dem Lieutenant unsere Geschichte erzählt habe, hat er mich prompt selbst zu Lieutenant ernannt, und jetzt bin ich 2. Lieutenant des ." Sagte Steaming mit einem gequältem lächeln.

Jacky stand nur vor ihn, ihr Gesichtsausdruck unverändert, was Steaming nur noch mehr verunsicherte. Er winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht, doch auch dann tat sich nichts.

'Perfekt. Ich weiß was jetzt kommt. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Und!'

Und auf die Sekunde genau kippte Jacky um. Steaming seufzte und hob sie auf. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Bahnhof, wo schon die MP's auf ihn warteten. Sie waren verblüfft, ihn mit Jacky auf den Armen zu sehen.

„Gibt es irgend ein Problem, Sir?" Fragte der eine.

„Nein, gar keins. Aber könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
„Was für einen?" Fragte der eine wieder.

„Bitte bringt das Mädchen hier in ein Zimmer im Eisenbahnhotel, und lasst sie nicht wieder raus bevor ich wieder da bin, oder sobald meine Todesanzeige in der Zeitung steht; je nachdem was zuerst zutrifft. Sie soll jeden Tag Verpflegung bekommen und gebt ihr ein gutes Buch. Ich lege ihr Schicksal in eure Hände. Missbraucht mein Vertrauen, und vor allem sie nicht." Sagte Steaming und sah die ganze Zeit auf Jacky.

„Jawohl Sir!" Sagten die zwei MP's und trugen Jacky aus dem Bahnhof.

'Ich komme bald wieder Jacky, vertrau mir.' Sagte Steaming in Gedanken und kletterte in den Zug, den Panzerzug.

An Bord war ein älterer Heizer, welcher Steaming nur wenig Beachtung schenkte.

„Bist du der Lokführer?" Fragte er, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, wer sind sie?" Fragte der junge Lokführer.

„Hopkins, Carl Hopkins. Bin seit über 36 Jahren bei der Eisenbahn, und seit drei Wochen bei den Railroad-corps." Sagte der Heizer, und erst jetzt sah Steaming die Privat-Streifen auf seiner Uniform.

„Gut sie bei uns zu haben. Haben sie irgend welche Erfahrung im Kampf?"

„Bin schon auf mehreren Einsätzen im Feindgebiet gewesen, hatte aber Glück, noch kein Jerry hat sich an mich gewagt." Sagte Carl mit einem lachen.

„Dann passen sie auf, wir werden jetzt direkt an der Front des Gegners kämpfen, da werden sie auch zum Schuss kommen müssen." Sagte Steaming, und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Mir recht. Je mehr ich abknalle, desto weniger haben wir zu bekämpfen." Sagte der alte Heizer und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Pfiff, und Steaming setzte langsam den Zug in Bewegung. Die Soldaten die im Rangierbahnhof wache hielten winkten dem Zug zu, welcher Notdürftig die Amerikanischen Zeichen aufgepinselt bekommen hatte. Nach einigen Stunden näherte sich der Zug Ponyville. Mit einem leisen Zischen rollte der Zug in die Kurve vor Ponyville ein. Die Bahnstation war immer noch verstopft mit deutschen Soldaten, die nur auf sie zu warten schienen. Steaming, Carl und ein junger Soldat waren im Führerstand und sahen die Soldaten.

„Junge, geh besser in die vorderen Wagen, und sag ihnen sie sollen Feuern, sobald die deutschen die Waffen auf uns richten. Ich werde versuchen, sie zur Kapitulation zu beschwichtigen." Sagte Steaming.

Der Soldat kletterte aus dem Führerstand und ging in die vorderen Wagen.

„Sind sie sicher das die deutschen sich Ergeben werden? Die sind so aufgeblasen, die denken, sie könnten es jetzt mit jedem aufnehmen." Sagte Carl.

„Die werden es nicht wagen, sich mit einem über 200 Tonnen schweren, mit Pak und MGs bestückten Panzerzug anzugreifen. Und wenn doch, haben wir hier die dümmste Armee der Wehrmacht!" Lachte Steaming und zückte seinen Revolver, als er den Zug zum stillstand brachte.

Die deutschen Soldaten, die in Ponyville stationiert waren, hatten einen ruhigen Tag. Die amerikanischen Truppen die im Rathaus eingeschlossen waren, wollten sie darin verhungern lassen; Die Einhaltung des Versprechens war nur ein Vorwand, um den Soldaten zu bekommen, der die zwei Truppentransporter vernichtet hatte. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie entweder verhungern, oder sie sich vor Hunger in Gefangenschaft begaben. Das war der Plan. Doch was für sie alle verwunderte, war der Panzerzug, der am Vormittag in Richtung Canterlot fuhr. Sie wussten zwar von einem Panzerzug auf der Strecke, doch sie hatten angenommen das dieser im Güterbahnhof von Sweet Apple Acres warten würde, bis die Front wieder in Bewegung ging. Sie hatten zuerst vor, es ihrem Vorgesetzten zu melden, ließen dies aber, da sie es als unwichtig abstempelten, wo der Panzerzug warten würde. Umso größer war jetzt die Verwunderung, als der Panzerzug langsam zurück in den Bahnhof fuhr, und die Pak am Ende des Zuges, sowie die Seiten-MGs auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, und fragten sich, weshalb der Zug wieder da war, aber keiner hatte eine Ahnung. Dies war, bis Steaming im Türrahmen der Lok auftauchte, und in die Luft schoss. Augenblicklich waren alle Augen der Soldaten auf ihn gerichtet.

„ _Der Soldat mit den besten Englischkenntnissen soll vortreten!_ " Rief Steaming, mit dem bisschen deutsch das er aufgeschnappt hatte.

Sogleich kam ein schmächtiger Soldat, welcher wohl als Funker diente.

„Ihr seid hiermit Gefangene der US-Army! Jeder widerstand, wird mit dem Tod bestraft! Ihr geht jetzt alle in das Bahnhofsgebäude!" Rief Steaming, was der Funker übersetzte.  
Die deutschen sahen sich kurz an, und erhoben die Waffen. Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schuss setzten konnten, prasselten schon die MG Garben auf sie nieder. Steaming stand Kopfschüttelnd da, und ging wieder in den Führerstand.

„Tja, dass war's dann mit den Gefangenen." Sagte Steaming.

„Weniger die wir in den Gefangenenlagern durchfüttern müssen." Sagte Carl schulterzuckend.

„Auch wieder war. Ich werde mit dem 1. Lieutenant Edward Pettigrew raus in die Stadt gehen und die anderen aus dem Rathaus befreien. Wir werden den Großteil der Truppe hier lassen; du kümmerst dich um das Feuer, und passt auf, falls irgendwelche Jerrys auftauchen." Sagte Steaming und schnallte seine M1G auf seine Schulter.

„Roger that. Seid vorsichtig, und nehmt ein paar deutsche für mich mit!" Lachte Carl und warf Steaming eine Packung Kugeln für seinen Revolver zu.

„Werden wir, danke!" Sagte Steaming und ging zu den vorderen Wagen, wo Edward schon auf ihn wartete.

1\. Lieutenant Edward Pettigrew war ein alter Soldat, um die späten 50, mit leicht schwarzen Haaren, und blassblauer Haut. Er trug wie Steaming eine Brille, und hatte schon leichte Falten im Gesicht. Zwar war er ein alter Veteran, der schon den „Großen Krieg" miterlebt hatte, aber er war trotzdem ein freundlicher, und Gerechter Anführer. Er lächelte leicht als er Steaming sah.

„Willkommen in der Army Junge! Hab schon viel gehört; taten dieser Größe sprechen sich hier schnell rum. Du warst hier eingeschlossen, also wirst du uns hier durchführen." Sagte Edward.

„Yessir! Ich habe folgenden Plan: Wir schleichen uns mit drei bis fünf Mann in die Stadt, und räumen die Gebäude die zum Rathaus führen, inklusive der Häuser die direkt am Rathaus sind, aus, und verschaffen unseren Jungs eine direkte Schneise durch das von Feinden besetzte Ponyville. Wir sollten so leise wie möglich agieren, sonst ist die Gefahr Erwischt zu werden zu hoch. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren; je länger wir uns Zeit lassen, desto eher können die deutschen uns auf die Spur kommen." Sagte Steaming, und zeigte auf die Straße, die in die Richtung Rathaus führte.

„Nicht schlecht für einen Neuzugang. Machen wir es so. Privat Jones, Miller und Ramonza werden uns begleiten, ich lasse sofort nach ihnen rufen." Sagte Edward und ging zu einem Corporal.

10 Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg in Richtung Rathaus. Jeder von ihnen hatte sein Messer in der einen, und seine Pistole in der anderen Hand. Langsam näherten sie sich der Häuserreihen. Der 1. Lieutenant wies auf Jones und Miller, die nickten und mit ihm zu den Häusern auf der rechten Straßenseite in die Häuser gingen. Steaming und Ramonza gingen in die Häuser auf der linken Seite. Sie gingen langsam durch das Erdgeschoss, die Waffen stehts vor ihnen. Nachdem sie das Erdgeschoss sichergestellt hatten, war der erste Stock dran. Leise gingen sie die Treppe hoch. Sie sahen sich um, doch außer einem Zimmer mit einem leeren Cellokasten, und einer Abgebrochenen Gitarrenhalterung gab es dort nichts Besonderes. Steaming wollte grade nach unten gehen, als er über ihm ein Geräusch vernahm.  
„Das klang doch als ob jemand Schießpulver in die Nasenlöcher bekommen hat." Sagte Steaming leise.

Das Geräusch kam noch ein zweites und drittes mal, und man konnte ein schwaches „ _Jesus Maria!_ " Hören.

„Das klingt deutsch!" Sagte Ramonza.

„Scharfschütze auf dem Dach! Ich dachte mir schon, dass die hier so was aufgestellt haben." Brummte Steaming und ging zur Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führte.

Langsam ging er die Treppe rauf, und sah zwei deutsche Landser, der eine Schlief auf einem selbstgebauten Bett, der andere sah durch sein Zielfernrohr die Straße hinunter, direkt auf das Rathaus. Steaming sah die beiden Figuren an, welche nichtsahnend vor ihrem Tod standen.  
„Die gehören mir." Flüsterte Steaming grinsend und nahm sein Messer zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, und zielte auf den Scharfschütze. Mit einem gezielten Wurf kippte der deutsche gegen das Fenster, und fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden, was seinen Kumpanen weckte.

„ _Was ist los Erwin?_ " Fragte der Landser noch im Halbschlaf.

Er richtete sich auf, und blickte zu dem Toten. Er schreckte sofort auf, und wollte zu seiner Waffe greifen, doch als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er, neben seiner Waffe, Steaming, den Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet, und den Revolver auf den deutschen gezielt. Der deutsche war starr vor Schreck, und dachte nicht mal daran, sich zu bewegen. Steaming hob den Kopf, mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hasta La Vista, _du Schwein_." Sagte Steaming kalt, und zog den Hahn. Die Kugel schlug Zentimeter neben dem deutschen ein. Dieser kippte sofort um, ohnmächtig geworden durch diese Nah tot Erfahrung.

„Wieso hast du ihn nicht erledigt?" Fragte Ramonza.

„Wir brauchen wenigstens einen deutschen zum aushorchen. Und der hier ist ein hohes Tier. Der Scharfschütze war wohl seine Wache. Bring in zum Zug, er soll gefilzt und in den Güterwagen gesperrt werden." sagte Steaming und ging zum Scharfschützen, um seine Hundemarke zu nehmen.

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde vor diesem Gebäude. Falls wir nicht da sind, holen sie dien anderen, aber lassen sie mindestens 2 Wachen für den Gefangenen."  
„Yessir!" Sagte Ramonza und ging, mit dem deutschen auf der Schulter, die Treppe wieder runter.

Steaming, Edward, Jones und Miller schlichen sich langsam in Richtung Rathaus. Nach einer guten ¾ Stunde waren sie am Rathaus angekommen, und begannen mit der „Reinigung" der umliegenden Häuser. Steaming hatte seine Hälfte der Häuser bereits gesäubert, und machte sich langsam zum Rathaus. Er passierte die Gasse, in der Jacky den deutschen erschossen hatte, und bekam einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken, dass Jacky verletzt oder gar getötet würde. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

'Nur nicht dran denken Whistle. Du kannst die Nerven verlieren wenn wir wieder in Canterlot sind' Dachte er zu sich selbst und öffnete die Tür zum Rathaus.

Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche die er hörte, waren seine Stiefel, wie sie den Boden berührten.  
'Die sind doch wohl nicht wirklich getürmt?! Ich sagen ihnen sie sollen auf mich Warten, und dann hauen die Einfach ab!' Dachte Steaming entnervt.

„EMERALD! STEAMING! HANNA! IRGENDJEMAND?!" Rief Steaming in den Raum.

„Stopp Jenny!" Kam eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um, nur um auf das Schulterstück einer BAR 1918 zu blicken, womit Jenny gerade zuschlagen wollte.

„Jenny, musst du mich jedes mal niederschlagen wenn ich euch besuche?" Fragte Steaming grummelig, aber mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

„Gut dich zu sehen Junge. Wir dachten schon, du wärst nicht mehr." Lachte der ältere Steaming.

„Und ich sehe das ihr in Aufbruchsstimmung seid. Ist aber auch besser so, ich bin hier, um euch rauszuholen. Der Zug steht zur abfahrt bereit, es fehlen nur die Passagiere." Grinste der Jüngere und sah in die Runde.

„Wurde auch Zeit. Wir haben seid Gestern nichts zu Essen gehabt." Grummelte Rin.

„Keine sorge, sobald wir in Canterlot sind, gibt es eine Ordentliche Ration von der Army." Sagte JS lachend.

„Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse. Miss Grahams! 2. Lieutenant Ste- um, Ich meine Lukas McCoach meldet sich zum Dienst!" Sagte Steaming, und Salutierte.

„...was?" Fragte Hanna.

„Sie haben Richtig gehört Ma'am. Er wurde heute von 1. Lieutenant Rascal zum 2. Lieutenant befördert, und ihrer Truppe unterordnet." Kam eine Stimme, als Edward, mit Jones und Miller, ins Gebäude kamen.  
„Ok, mir ist das Recht. Also, Willkommen in der Truppe McCoach." Sagte Hanna, und schüttelte Steaming die Hand.  
„Für Feiern haben wir später Zeit Ma'am. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zurück nach Canterlot." Sagte Emerald.

„Aye. Los Leute! Alles in Bewegung, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Sagte Hanna und klatschte mit ihren Händen, ihr Männer rannten los um ihre Sachen zu schnappen.

Nicht mal 5 Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Bahnhof, als sie von der anderen Seite des Gebäudes ein Quietschen hören. Die Männer zuckten zusammen, und rannten zu den Häusern. Die Beiden Steamings, Emeralds, und der Doktor blieben verwirrt stehen, und sahen zum Haus. Hinter dem Rathaus kam plötzlich ein längliches Rohr, gefolgt vom Rest des Tiger Panzers.  
„Bei Celestia..." Sagten die beiden Jüngeren.

„Bei Uncle Sam..." Sagten die beiden Älteren.

„NICHTS WIE WEG HIER!" Schrien die beiden Steamings, und rannten in Richtung Häuser. Hinter ihnen drehte sich der Tiger, und richtete sein 8,8cm Rohr auf das Haus, in welches sich die 5 gerade noch hinein retten konnten. Mit einem Gewaltigen Knall flog das Geschoss ins Haus. Rauch, Putz,Mörtel und Flammen flogen aus den Fenstern, Türen und dem Einschussloch.

„Schneller! Kommt Schon! Der wird sich nicht damit abfinden lassen, dass wir ihm vor der Nase entwischt sind!" Hetzte JS die anderen, als sie durch das Haus rannten. Sie rannten zum Hintereingang, so schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Steaming stürmte durch die Verschlossene Hintertür, und war kaum draußen als Hinter ihm eine Explosion ertönte. Er drehte sich um und sah wie der ältere Emerald und der Doktor von einer Druckwelle förmlich aus der Tür katapultiert wurden, und Flammen auf die Tür zustürmten.  
„NICHTS WIE WEG!" Schrie Steaming wieder, und sprang aus dem Weg der Feuerwelle; die andern taten es ihm gleich. Nachdem die Flammen sich wieder zurück ins Haus gezogen haben, sammelten sich die 5 wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte JS.

„Ja, nur ein Riesenschreck." Hechelte der jüngere Emerald.

Von der anderen Seite des Hauses konnten sie hören, wie der Panzer sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie nur Möglich zurück zum Zug. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit wir noch haben bis das Biest da den Zug erreicht!" Sagte ÄS und begann loszurennen.  
„Er hat recht! Los Leute, gebt alles was ihr habt!" Sagte JS und rannte ihm nach, die anderen 3 machten es den beiden nach.

Der Panzer rollte nur langsam durch die Straßen, und so konnten alle 5 das Gebäude wo Ramonza wartete rechtzeitig erreichen, um ihn zu warnen, und um auf die andere Seite der Straße gelangen. Ein paar Sekunden später kamen Hanna und das, was vom 163. Infanterieregiment übrig war. Der Panzer hatte ein Menge Soldaten mit dem MG zerschossen und so war nur noch die Hälfte des Regiments am leben. Sie machten sich auf den schnellsten Weg zum Bahnhof. Dort warteten die anderen Soldaten der 75. Schützenstaffel im Zug auf die nachkommenden.

„ALLES IN DEN ZUG! TIGER AUF DEM WEG!" Schrie Steaming und rannte zum Führerstand. Die Soldaten rannten zu den Bordluken, und kletterten in die Wagen. Obwohl der Zug 8 Wagen hatte, war es trotzdem sehr Eng für die Soldaten, aber das kümmerte keinen. Wichtig war jetzt, zurück nach Canterlot zu kommen. Steaming lies die Kolben der Lok pumpen, und mit durchdrehenden rädern startete der Zug zurück nach Canterlot.

 **BANG**

Eine gewaltige Staubwolke stieg in ein paar Meter Entfernung vor dem Zug auf. JS sah aus dem Fenster, nur um den Tiger zu sehen, wie er in voller fahrt auf sie zufuhr. Erneut feuerte der Panzer, diesmal traf er die Gleise, welche komplett zerstört wurden.  
„SHIT! DAS WAR UNSER GLEIS! WIR SIND GELIEFERT!" Schrie Carl.

„NICHT WENN ICH DAS VERHINDERN KANN! ÜBERNIMM FÜR MICH!" Schrie Steaming und sprang aus dem Führerstand.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte am Zug entlang und überholte ihn schließlich. Er warf sich gegen den Weichenhebel und rannte weiter zum nächsten. Er zog ihn in Stellung und machte sich auf den Weg zum letzten, als plötzlich MG Schüsse neben ihm einschlugen. Der Fahrer des Panzers versuchte Steaming davon abzuhalten, den Zug in Sicherheit zu bringen. Steaming rannte jetzt noch schneller, vorbei an den noch Qualmenden Gleisüberresten, zum letzten Weichenhebel. Er zog so stark er konnte, und die Weiche rückte in Stellung. Ein weiterer Schuss einer Pak konnte gehört werden, aber es war nicht der Panzer; der Zug hatte jetzt das Feuer eröffnet und gab Steaming Deckung. Der Zug ratterte an Steaming vorbei, und nahm immer mehr fahrt auf. Aus dem Führerstand hing ÄS, und hielt seinen Arm nach dem Jüngeren aus. JS griff den Arm und sprang auf die Lokomotive auf.  
„Danke für die Hand." Sagte JS und kletterte in den Führerstand.

„Nichts zu danken, Steaming." Sagte der Ältere, worauf dem Jüngeren die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Wir haben noch was zu besprechen, wenn wir in Canterlot angekommen sind." Sagte ÄS ernst, und ging aus dem Führerstand. 


End file.
